A Viper's Angel
by IndestructibleSweetIntent
Summary: Life is a hard place when you know everything you once knew was based on lies. Giving your everything to a person really blows, go ahead don't trust me, you'll learn it the hard way. Your just setting yourself for heartbreak. Randy/Oc/Alex
1. Heart Stopped Beating

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything WWE does. I own the any OCs. I re-wrote the whole story with a new plot and everything. I think this on is way better**

**Alex's P.O.V.  
**

_**See I can't live without my heart, Took it when you left. **_

I sat in my living room waiting for 9pm. Tonight she would make her debut on WWE. I knew I was the reason she left TNA. Hell, the whole damn roster knew it. I turned on the T.V. She was on at 10 but they where to show some promos of her through out the show. Seeing her promos is the only way I would see her.

Shortly after leaving she changed her number. A few guys had her number but none wanted me near her. The knockouts wouldn't even look at me. My life began to crumble when she left. It happen so suddenly, it was over for me. I never got a chance to explain on how wrong and stupid I was.

We got into a huge fight after my match in my locker room. I was angry that I lost and through out the match she kept talking to a fan and I let all that out on her.

_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_

"_Who was that?" I spat at her as soon as she closed the door._

"_Who?" She asked confusion written all over her face._

"_The mother fucker you're probably sleeping with!" I yelled in her face._

"_The fan?...I was just talking." She pushed me back. _

"_How the fuck did I get you in my bed?" Smack! She slapped me right across the face. I grabbed her wrist. _

"_Why do you always think I'm cheating on you?!" She yelled trying to pull away. _

"_Because I did in the beginning of this relationship and now I'm afraid to lose you." She stood there stunned. The words just slipped out. No one was suppose to know that, it was a secret I was planning on keeping to the grave. _

"_Wha-what?" The tears were in her eyes. How I wish I could take back those words._

"_With who?" She yelled at me pulling away from me. I looked down knowing if I told her it would kill her. _

"_Ella." I looked up at her. Smack! She slapped me again, this time it hurt me more. _

"_Let me-" I tried to talk but she cut me off._

"_Just stay the hell way from me." She yelled with so much venom in her tone. She left my locker room in tears. _

_*_*_*_*Flashback Ends*_*_*_*_

I never thought I would see the day when my heart stopped beating. That was the last day I saw her. When I went to look for her everyone told me she was gone. I called and left her voice mails but she never returned one. I knew I fucked up big time. When I went to her hotel room they told me she checked out. A few days later Jeff told me she was released. I planned to go up to New York City where she lived but Chris told me to give her space. I called her 2 days later just to find her phone disconnected. My heart couldn't take the pain as the farther she got away.

Ella, was her best friend here in TNA. She was the one who introduced us. In the beginning of our relationship it was a bit shaky. Jasmine didn't like going out so she would stay in. I was out at the bar and I got too drunk. There was someone next to me telling me to stop. I left the bar with the person and I woke up naked with her in the same bed. We promise never to talked about this. We both regretted it and didn't want to hurt her.

No one knew I cheated with Ella. I'm taking all the blame and hate for all it since it was my fault. Everything was my fault. I learned how to deal with her not being by my side. I sometime felt like a living zombie. I just breathe and ate since I needed but my heart was taken away. No one can take this pain away.

The only reason I knew she was now on WWE was Evan. He called me once saying he found her. She was doing house shows for Raw. He kept me informed about her. From what I hear she's still the same. When she talks to Evan she doesn't talk about me. That killed me, knowing she didn't want anything to do with me. But it did help me a bit getting information on her.

Her music began playing, a flute began playing and then the beat came on. A few seconds later she came. She looked so beautiful like always. The crowd was going crazy. She stopped to blow kisses and she swayed her hips. Her straight hair is now slightly wavy. She was smiling brightly, I missed that smile.

"The newest diva on Raw, Jasmine." Micheal commented.

She walked to the right side of the ring giving high fives to the crowd. She stopped in front of a guy in the middle and kissed his cheek. My mouth dropped. Who was that? Why didn't Evan tell me?

"That's one lucky fan." said Jerry.

She climbed onto the ring. Instead of going right in, she swayed her hips again shaking her butt in front of the crowd. Then came the unthinkable, she did a split going into the ring. Anger and jealously filled through me. She would have never done that in TNA. She climbed one of the ring post and raised her arms. Her smile got even bigger as the crowd's cheer got louder.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Legacy, Taylor." said Lillian.

A small blonde walked down the ramp. I knew Jasmine could take her, only problem was those two guys around her. As soon as the bell rung Taylor went at Jasmine.

Jasmine was dominated most of the match. The only time Taylor would get Jasmine is when Legacy would interfere.

Jasmine kicked Taylor in the stomach and placed her arm behind Taylor. Jasmine bend down a bit.

"She did it." I said out loud.

Jasmine did a standing moonsault side slam. She went for the pin. She always wanted to do that and she finally did it.

"1,2,3." The bell rang and her theme song played. She held on to her ribs as she stood up. She slid out from the ring and waved to the fans as she walked away.

As soon as she wasn't in sight. I couldn't help but reminisce the time we shared. Just me and her. I didn't think it was possible someone would take your soul. I could do anything to feel her, touch her, and hold her again.

I closed my eyes to remember the memories. That's how I would fall asleep , her on my mind.

"I promise I'll get you back." I mumbled before I completely fall asleep.


	2. Love At 1st Touch

**I do not own the WWE or any WWE characters. **

**Randy P.O.V.  
**

_**Who told you, you could be mine?**_

Walking back and forth in my locker room wasn't doing much help. There was something hurting her but I didn't know what. I was angry at myself for caring. I hated the fact I was losing control over myself. She had a control over me without knowing, no one knew just me. I was lost in her and I was mad at her for it.

"Damn it Matt, I'm fine. Let me just go to my locker room." She was yelling at Matt aka Evan.

"Just looking out for you." He said in a defensive tone. Evan was always around her, wherever she was so was he. I knew they met each other before but he watched over her way too much. She's the one I want and no one can take her from me.

I stepped out of my locker room to see her sitting on the floor. Part of me didn't want to go towards her but my legs had a different mind. She looked at me as I sat down next to her. No one really knew I became close to her. Every time we talked it was away from people. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help back grin back.

"What no smirk?" She asked. I think she was the only person I didn't smirk at. I just shook my head. I just looked down at her, she was a foot shorter then me.

"You okay?" I asked turning my head to look away from her.

"Yea, just a bit sore."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. This was not happening to me. I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't ask her where it hurts.

"Are you okay?" She pressed her hand to my forehead.

"Yea." I took her hand off and stood up. I felt like a stupid school girl with a crush. When she touched me, my heart skipped a beat.

"If you say so." She said looking up at me. I held my hand to help her up. She looked at it and started to stand up on her own.

"Take my hand." I said looking down at her. She was getting up carefully. She didn't listen so I wrapped my arm around her pulling her up.

"Randy, I could've done that on my own." She told me angrily. I looked down at her and slowly let go.

"I know." I told her backing up a bit.

"I know." She mimicked me rolling her eyes. We stayed quiet. She looked down as I looked down at her. I was a different person when I was with her. My champion became less of importance to me. When she was around I make the choice that would make her smile. I wasn't ruthless, angry, mean, cruel whatever you want to call it around her. The time we spent together it was just us. I was so lost in her I didn't even know me anymore. That angered me, not being in control. I was a possessive person.

"Good luck tonight. Kick ass for me." She smiled putting her hand on her locker doorknob. I nodded and she went into inside. I turned around and headed for the gorilla position.

After the day we met, I had for locker room put next to mine. I also make sure when we stayed in hotels her room would be right in front of mine. That was the main reason we got close. I made my whole world revolve around her.

….

I was walking to my locker room when I heard her laugh. My pace quicken. When I turned the corner I could perfectly see her with Ted laughing. Ted had his arms around her making a face. She laughed even louder but removed his arm of her. Once I was in Ted's sight he stepped back. As far as he was concern I told them to stay away from divas was so they can stay focus.

"Uh...see you later." Ted waved bye to Jasmine. He looked down as he passed me.

I walked into my room and slam the door shut. Jealousy and anger filled through me. I was so mad at her for it. I hated that fact that I was falling in love with her unfairly.

_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_

"_Excuse me?" I heard a woman's voice behind me. I was talking to Ted and Cody about our plan for tonight's show._

"_Excuse me?" She said again._

"_I'm busy." I told her without turning around._

"_Move!" She yelled pushing me. I barely moved. _

"_We'll talk about this later." I told Cody and Ted. They left and I turned around. This diva was about to learn why everyone fears me._

"_You-" I forgot the words. A small brunette was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at me. I stepped to the side._

"_Asshole." She muttered as she passed me still managing to brush against me_

_*_*_*_*Flashback Ends*_*_*_*_

After that she was on my mind all the time. I couldn't get her out of my mind no matter what I did. She had my heart before my eyes could see. I was a confused man. I loved her and then I was mad at her. I was mad at her for loving her. I was also mad at her for giving me this surprise. The surprise was showing me I could this strong emotion for someone.

But I was making myself tried. Tried of trying to hide these emotions. Tried of fighting within myself about what I feel. There was a war within my heart and my brain about her. I was done making myself tried.

"I'm surrendering my love." I said heading towards her locker room.

_Can you guys review please?_


	3. My Story

**I don't own any WWE person or anything of that type. Anyways this is almost a weird chap, but beside that enjoy. =]**

_**Hear my story, give it to you for free.**_

I would be the most ignorant person in the world if I didn't know Alex had watched my match tonight. I left TNA right after I found out he cheated. The pain I felt was too much to take. I had to get away, I couldn't face both of them. The feeling of betrayal was also too great to take. I packed my things and headed back to New York. Once I landed I called Jeff and asked to be release. When he asked why, I told him I couldn't go back. That night I spend it crying. The day after I changed my phone number, I couldn't take him calling me and begging him to listen. I just didn't want him around me, I knew I would forgive. My heart pleaded with me to listen to him but my self respect wouldn't.

I spend 2 months, 2 mother fucking months crying over him. I couldn't sleep, thoughts of them together came into my mind. My eyes hurt of crying so much but I couldn't stop. I tried to live my life normally but I couldn't get rid of the pain. I thought about talking to him but he crossed the line with Ella. I knew deep down inside I would never truly forgive him. I thought I had a perfect life just to see it crash. A month later I got a call from Vince McMahon.

I trained privately away from the rest of the superstars. I wasn't allowed to wrestle for any other company for 5 months after my release date. Just Vince and me knew what I was doing. Those two months flew by quickly. Wrestling helped numb the pain. That's what I did, I numbed myself from Alex. I began living my life acting as if we never happened.

As soon as I get the 5 months I was put on Raw house shows. I didn't mind at all until Evan started being my shadow. I wasn't stupid I knew he was telling Alex about me. Every time we talked he tried to make me talk about Alex. I always found a way to get out of talking about him. I hadn't talked about him for 2 months and I don't plan on starting. Our once perfect picture was ripped into pieces.

I was walking to the parking lot thinking about the events that just happen tonight. I made my debut and won, talked to Randy, took a quick shower, changed, talked to Ted, and got an offer to join Legacy. Randy was acting weird, he was stuttering. He also would stop and look at me then shake his head. When I asked him about it he said he was feeling tired. I had told him I would think about it and he frowned. He was silently walking beside me to his car.

"Just give me a day, okay?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. He just stopped and looked down at me.

"Here let me help you." He took my bag.

"But to I fit into legacy? The one on TV?" I asked.

"Yea, we need a new feel." He placed his arm over my shoulder.

"But -"

"Just think about it." He took his arms off once he saw the rest of legacy. Both Cody and Ted shot me a small smile and Taylor just glared at me. She never really liked for some reason.

"Why is she coming with us?" Asked Taylor.

"Cause I want her to." Randy answered with anger. He unlocked the car and put our stuff inside.

The rest did the same. Ted and Cody open the door and sat in the back, Taylor sat in the passenger seat. I was about to climb when someone grabbed my arm.

"Your sitting up front." said Randy.

"But Taylor is already there."

"I'll tell her to move." He was making his way to the passenger side.

"No it's fine." I stood in front of him.

"But-"

"It's okay, I don't want any trouble." He just nodded and mumbled something. I smiled at him and he helped me get in. I turned on my iPod, Ted was about to fall sleep and Cody was spaced out looking out the window. Randy was driving so that wasn't going to work and Taylor, well, yea. It was about a half an hour ride back to the hotel. Every time we stopped for a red light Randy would look up to the mirror. I smiled at him and he would return it. When we got to the hotel he helped down and grabbed my bag. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to the group before Randy pulled me. He was acting pretty funny as we went up to our floor he was silent.

"You okay?" I asked as I opened my room.

"Yea, I...I."

I stood there frozen. The numbness feeling I had was being replaced with hurt. Tears began falling from my eyes all because of the bouquet of blue roses. They were a baby blue color. Only Alex knew I loved white roses sprayed baby blue. He knew exactly where I was. The one thing I wanted to forget was coming back. I could feel my knees going weak. Randy wrapped his arm around me. I buried my face into his chest and cried, all the pain was coming back. I knew it would soon return but not so soon. My wound was now torn open again.

"What's wrong?" asked Randy walking us both into my room. He closed the door behind us. I had never told anyone about Alex before. I wasn't sure if I should in the first place. I shook my head.

"Let me help you." He ran his finger through my hair. I felt one of his hand go behind my knees. Then my feet were off the ground, he carried me into the couch and sat me on top of him. I buried my face into his neck.

"Babe please." He was pleading with me. He rubbed small circles on my back.

"Roses...Alex."I said in between sobs. I felt Randy's body tensed up at the name of Alex.

"Who is he?" He asked a few minutes later.

"The guy who broke my heart." His grip on me tighten.

"It's going to be okay, Angel."

He said kissing my forehead.


	4. One Love

Yea I don't own any WWE character or WWE it's self. I also would like to apologize for any error i missed.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

_**Let me be the one, I can wait forever. **_

I held her close to me, her head on my shoulder. She had finally fallen asleep. Her tears just kept coming and coming, I felt so helpless not being able to make them stop. All I did was hold her close to me and rubbed circles on her back. She wouldn't really tell me what _he _did, she didn't want to talk about _him._ The selfish part of me was glad she didn't want to talk, it meant she didn't want _him_ anymore. All I knew was I needed to find who ever _he _was and just hurt _him_. The pain she felt crying, the pain I had watching her cry _he_ was going to feel. _He_ would wish he never tried to find her again. There was only one other person who knows who _he_ is, Evan. He was the one that's going to tell me everything I need to know.

I stopped thinking about how I was getting Evan to speak when I felt her nuzzle her hair on my neck. I looked down as she tried to make herself comfortable. I waited until she stopped moving, I grabbed her legs. I moved her a bit so I could pick her up.

"No." She mumbled before I could stand up.

"What do you mean no?" I asked looking down at her.

"I don't what you to leave me." I felt her pressing herself closer to me.

"I won't, I promise." I smiled down at her. She wrapped her hand around my neck.

"Can I at least put you in your bed?" I asked a few minutes later.

"No." I sighed, I assured my arms around her and got up. She started to squirm.

"I'm not leaving, I swear." I walked over to the bed. I climbed on the bed still holding her. I laid her down first and laid right next to her. She turned her back towards me and pulled the covers.

"When you wake up, I'll be here." I said rubbing her arm. She nodded her head. I just kept watching her until sleep took over me.

…

The annoying sound of someone knocking was beginning to wake me up. I sighed as the person kept knocking. I looked down to see her cuddled up next to me. My arms was around her while my shoulder was her pillow. I kissed her forehead, slowly getting off the bed. I still had the same clothes on so I took my shirt off. The knocking was getting louder. If she woke up I would hurt the prick knocking. I opened the door quickly.

"Jas-" Evan stopped seeing me at the door. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Where is she?" He tried looking into the room.

"Sleeping."

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching her."

"Why -" I slammed him up against the door.

"I think you asked enough questions." I pressed my forearm into his neck. His eyes widen.

"You met Jasmine before anyone here in the WWE, right?" He nodded trying to push my arm off.

"She was dating some wrestler?" He hesitated nodding his head.

"Who?" He shook his head. I smirked and pressed my arm harder.

"It's...not...my...story...to...tell." He struggled saying.

"I bet you told him where to find her." He shook his head quickly. With my other arm I punched him in the stomach.

"Who is he?" Before he shook his head I punched him again.

"You better talk if you want a career." I threatened.

"Fine" He nodded. I dropped him and took a step back. He grabbed his neck.

"Speak." I hissed.

"He works in TNA. He's Alex Shelley." _Alex Shelley._ He said gasping for air.

"Don't you tell her anything about this got it?" He nodded.

I walked back to the room leaving Evan on the floor. Now I had to find a way to Alex's address to pay him a visit sometime. I looked over to the bed to see her missing. Panic sent in, what if she had heard me talking to Evan. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked. I started to pound on the door. The door opened slowly revealing her wrapped around in a towel. Her hair was soaking wet but her eyes were blood shot red.

"What happen?" She asked softly. I shook my head, taking her face in between my hands.

"Nothing, I just didn't know where you were." I said leaning into her, pressing our foreheads together.

"Thank you." She said with her eyes closed.

"For?" I asked.

"Not leaving me."

"It was nothing, now get ready so we could leave." She nodded.

"Randy can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Throw away the roses." I smirked, nodding my head.

I kissed her forehead before leaving. I picked up my shirt and took the roses heading to my room. I put the roses on my desk, I wasn't going to throw them out they would me useful to me. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I picked my phone and dialed.

"Ted?..yea...I need you to do a few errands for me...yea...okay I'll see you in a few."

…

I helped her carry her bags downstairs. I could see her still hurting. A few superstars were up the rest were still sleeping.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"You have to eat."

"Later." She answered. She walked with me over to my car.

"Get in." I told her as we out our stuff in the car.

"The others?"

"It's just you and me this week." I helped her in...

**Alex's P.O.V**

_**Some people fight for love.**_

I walked into our apartment tried, I had trained all day. I put my gym bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen, making myself food. I had six more days until I see her again. Hopefully, she would have a longer match or something so I could see her. I took a shower and headed to our room. When I turned on the lights, there was a bouquet of black roses. Someone came into our house. I picked up the note.

_Black roses, for our dying love._

My heart felt like it was just stabbed. I picked up the rose and saw they were the same ones I sent her. I dropped to my knees, the air was knocked out of me. She didn't want me, she didn't want me anymore. My phone began to ring. My body was too numb I couldn't move, I just let it ring. Then the house phone rang, I just let it ring to. The answer machine picked it up.

"Alex? Listen she didn't to it." I heard Evan's voice.

"Ted pay someone to do it early morning. Randy, he left early with her. I think he was the one who told Ted to do it. I'm sure she knows nothing about the roses. Randy wants her for himself." He took in a deep breath. "They spend the night together." He hung up.

Anger and jealously shot through me. She wasn't going to be his without a fight. I picked up the flowers and threw them out. He wrote dying so that meant there was still a fighting chance. She meant to much to me to give up. I know we could work this out, learn how to trust each other again. I said forever, and I mean it. I wasn't to happy hearing she spend the night with him. I knew her too well to know nothing happen. She had a plan to stay virgin until marriage and I knew she wouldn't break it for him. I needed to speak to her. I picked up my phone and dialed Evan, I was seeing her soon.


	5. Mess

Don't own any WWE persona or WWE it's self.

Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Made my day!! I was going to update yesterday but my computer was down.

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

_**I'm such a mess, I don't know what to do.**_

We finally made it to Indiana. It was about a 15 hour ride to get here. I think Randy took the longest way possible, he also made a stop just so I would eat something. I enjoyed spending time with him, being with him made everything okay. We still had a 30 minute ride to get to the hotel. He would ask me if I needed anything every 10 minutes. I was just watching him focus on the road trying to get us to the hotel. He had his brows pressed together looking at the map. He let out a few words before stopping at a red light. I laughed as he kept turning the map.

"Randy, how about I drive?" I asked.

"No you rest." He looked at me, making me pout.

"Please?" I tried to make puppy eyes. He needed a break after the shitty night I put him through. Last night the tears just kept coming and I felt like I couldn't control them. He spend the whole night with me trying to make me feel better. For that I'll always be grateful towards him. He actually made it hurt just a little less.

"We're almost there anyways." He said.

"Then let me drive us there." I pulled the map away from him. He made a face and leaned over to get the map, I put it behind me.

"Please Randall?" He didn't like me calling him by his first official name.

"Either you give me it or I'll take it." He threatened. I shook my head. He sighed angrily and leaned on to the passenger side. I pressed the map between my back and the window.

"Please?" I asked one last time.

"No." He had his face a few inches away from mine. I couldn't look away from his eyes, he kept getting closer. Half of me was screaming to look away while the other half was screaming to see what happens. I felt his breath on my lips and my mind was yelling. Without thinking it twice I pressed my lips to his. It was a different type of kiss than I was you to. I felt sparks going through me. He was being soft and gentle, he wasn't trying anything. I carefully placed my hands on his neck while he placed on behind my head pulling me closer. I couldn't get myself to stop no matter what I tried. I slowly began pulling way.

"I...I'm" I didn't know what to say. I at this point was a confused messed. Half of me wanted this while the other half didn't. He put his hands on my face and kissed me. I could have, I should have pushed him away but I didn't. When I felt his hands began going down my body, I pushed him away. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said turning to to the road.

"Don't be." I mumbled. I turned around but not before I saw him smile. The rest of the ride was silent. He helped me with my bags to the lobby. He went to check himself in and I sat down waiting for him. What do I do when I'm falling for one but can't forget the other one? Something inside me liked kissing Randy but yet I couldn't let Alex go. Maybe I was finding comfort in Randy that I was missing. If I couldn't let Alex go I didn't want to lead Randy on. Would I ever let Alex go?

"What's wrong shorty?" I looked up to see John Cena. I smiled at him which he returned.

"Nothing, you know just girl stuff." He knelt down in front of me.

"If you want to talk about, I'm here." He pushed my hair behind my ear. I just nodded.

"I know. Your one of the few I can trust." When I wasn't with Randy I got to meet the other superstars, one of them being John. He was so easy going you couldn't help but be friends. Over time I learned to trust him. He was the only one beside Evan, and now Randy who knew about Alex. How it came out? I went out for some drinks with John one thing lead to another and I was telling him my story. He carried me to my room and Randy was piss at him.

"Is it about you know?" I looked at him and nodded, he gave me a small smile.

"He knows." I looked at Randy who was shooting daggers at John.

"Well he would sooner or later. He cares for you." He stood up standing me up. He pulled me into a hug.

"I know." I returned his hug.

"Now what do you feel for him?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm a mess right now."

"You'll figured it, your a smart girl. You'll know who's best for you."

"I'm a interrupting something?" I heard Randy's angry voice. I let go of John.

"Yea. I was bonding with this pretty angel." John said letting me go.

"We were just talking." I said backing up from John a bit.

"Stay away from her." Randy spat into John's face.

"She should decided that." Said John.

"Let's go Randy." I said grabbing his hand. I intertwined our fingers as I tried to pull him. I liked John and I didn't want to see him getting hurt by Randy. He nodded and grabbed one of my bags and we walked towards the elevator.

"What did we want?" Anger still in his tone. I squeezed his hand.

"Asked if I was okay. Told me a few things about you."

"He talks a lot of bullshit." I leaned into him.

"He told me you cared about me." His body tensed up.

"I do...I just wonder how he knows." He handed me my room key.

"I don't know." I let his hand ago and grabbed my bag heading to my room. I knew he didn't like the fact that someone else knew he cared about me. Anger shot through me as I opened my room and got in without looking or saying a word to him. I closed the door and leaned down against it. Was it really that bad that people knew he cared for me? Why was I even mad, it was a good thing he didn't want anyone knowing. I was torn and confused about things and I needed some one else's advice. I reached into my bag and dialed.

"John? Can you please come up? It's room 706. Just knock once. Thanks." I hung up the phone and sat there waiting. _Knock._ I got up and opened the door.

"Randy?" His eyes were filled with anger.

"What do you need John for?" He stepped inside.

"I just needed to talk to someone." I said softly, he slammed the door shut.

"You can't do that with me?" He stepped closer as I backed up. I shook my head. "Why not?" He hissed. My back touched the wall and he slammed his hands against the wall.

"I'm confused."

"About?" He hissed at my ear.

"Everything."

"It's about him right?" He slammed his hands again. I nodded.

"And you." I whispered. He pressed his body against mine and put his arms around me. I felt the tears coming down but I didn't want to cry. I didn't want him to spend another shitty night with me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"I can't be with you...I can't let him go." He backed up a bit and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled away from me.

"Let me be the one that helps you forget him." He leaned down.

"And if I can't" I whispered.

"You just proved you can when you kissed me back. Just let me help."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Angel, you won't." He pressed his lips against mine. He placed his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer.

"Angel?" I heard John's voice then a knock. Randy pulled away and sighed.

"I'll tell him to go okay." I rubbed his arms. I walked and opened the door.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Um...can we talk about it later?" I asked. He looked at me confused and slowly nodded.

"Anytime just call me." He said before leaving. I closed the door and sat down next to Randy on my bed.

"He cares to much." He said as I leaned on his shoulder.

"No, he's just being a good friend."

"He wants to be closer." he wrapped an arm around me.  
"He won't"

"I won't let him." He said in a serious tone. I sighed.

"You can't deny me friends Randy." He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I can't deny you anything." He mumbled. He stood up bringing me with him.

"Let's go." He said leading the way out of the hotel.

"Where?" He didn't take his car we walked. He pulled me closer as we got closer to a river.

"Here." We sat on a bench just looking out to the river. He bend down and kissed my forehead, slowly going to my cheek to my nose and finally my lips. He put a hand behind my head deepen the kiss. We kept going until someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and looked up. My breath got caught.

"Alex?" I whispered.

**sorry for any errors! **


	6. Same Story

**I don't own any WWE person or anything of that type. Thanks to the people reviewed! Yea I couldn't think of quotes that went with the p.o.v.  
**

**Randy's P.O.V.**

15 hours with just her, she was quiet most of the ride but that didn't matter I was happy it was just us. I did all the driving while she slept or watched the window. I had to watch her eat since she refuse to. We were still on the road and it was a little over one in the morning. All I could think of now is just getting into that room and sleeping with her by my side. I looked over to see her and she was moving a lot. She was mumbling a few words I didn't understand.

I stopped at a red light, looking around there was no one. The city looked dead, I looked down to see how far the hotel was. If I was looking at the map correctly we were ten minutes away. I looked back and her and she had a peaceful look on her face.

"Ah.." She yelled out gasping. She was breathing quickly and looking around.

"Relax, it was just a dream." I tried rubbing her arm but she pulled away from me quickly.

"Where are we?" She asked panic clear in her tone.

"On the road, we'll be at the hotel soon."

"Weren't we there already?" I shook my head. She relaxed into her seat but wouldn't look at me.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yea just a bit shaken up." She slowly turned to look at me giving me a small smile.

"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Is it about"

"How far away are we?" She asking cutting me off.

"Five minutes away." She just nodded and looked away. I tried to keep focus on the road but I was trying to make sure she was okay. She seemed relax but her thoughts were being consumed by something else.

I parked the car and grabbed the bags. I grabbed her bags and began to walk, I looked back and saw she was still in the car. She was really out of it, I waited to see if she realized. She was just looking straight. I went up to the window and knocked. She slowly turned to face me and raised her eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me we were here?" She asked getting off.

"I thought you would see."

"Sorry, I was thinking." She grabbed her bags and walked in front of me.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked walking her pace.

"Um...no I'm okay." I sighed and left it alone. She was quiet as we went inside, the only time she spoke was to check herself in. As always are rooms were right across from each other. She was biting her bottom lip as we waited for the elevator. When the doors opened she waited for me to go in first. As we went up she kept opening then closing her mouth. She would look at me then look away. When we finally reached our floor she left the elevator without looking at me.

I was a very patient man when it came to her but right now my nerves were beginning to wear out. I took a deep breath in and let it out before following her. She was a few feet away from me when she reached her door. She quickly opened and but before she could close it I put my hand on the door. She let the door open and let me in.

"Once again are you okay?" I asked sitting on a chair. She looked at me and nodded.

"Bullshit Jasmine, bullshit." I let the anger in my tone be heard.

"I'm fine Randy, I'm fine." She mimicked me. She began looking for something in her bags.

"If you don't mind I want to go to sleep." She said pulling out shorts and a tank top.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me whats wrong." I said making my way towards her. She made a face at me and sighed.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." She said sitting on the bed. I sat next to her.

"Your acting strange." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She tensed up but soon relaxed. I slowly leaned us back and we laid there in silence.

"Randy?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Yea" I said not opening my eyes. I felt her put her hand on my chest.

"You realized I...won't be...in a relationship any time soon right?" I felt her pick herself up. I peeked through my eyes to see her looking at me. I picked myself up on my elbows.

"I know." I said laying back on the bed. She laid herself down next to me placing her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, just making sure." I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Doesn't mean I won't wait." I mumbled.

"Did you just say something?" She asked trying to pull away.

"No, now sleep." I said pulling her closer.

"Yea, yea I'm going." She yawned.

I was the one who's going to pick her up, put her back together. It's me who's going to heal her heart. I'll be the one who makes her forget she was ever with him because there's no way in hell he's coming back.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Randy calm down." Yelled Ted. As soon as I found Evan, he was mine. I just need to find him so I can hurt him. Rage filled through me, I couldn't believe this idiot would do such a thing. He should pray I don't end his career.

"What the hell did he do?" asked Cody. I glared at him.

"Out all three of you." I pointed at Legacy. They headed out one by one. I grabbed a the edge of the table in my locker room from preventing me from punching the wall.

"What happen?" She asked coming inside. My whole locker room was upside down.

"Nothing." I hissed.

"You can talk about it, you know." She placed her hand on my back. The rage slowly melted away. How do I tell her? I can't go up to her and say Alex is here today.

"It's nothing you have to worry about it." I turned around holding her hand pulling her into a hug.

"Your acting strange." She said looking up at me.

"Someone just pissed me off." I said smiling at her, she returned it.

"Who would want to piss off the viper?" She teased.

"An idiot." She laughed.

"Oh. Well then I should go get ready for my match."

"It's against Taylor right?" I asked keeping my arms around her waist.

"Yea, the rematch." She placed her hands on my chest and pushed off. I just nodded and watched her walk away. A few minutes later Ted came in.

"Are you better?" He asked.

"Go tell Cody to go get ready, we're accompanying Taylor tonight." I said looking for my gear.

"It's a house show."

"Go" I yelled.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I walked in front of the three members to the gorilla. They still kept asking why and I kept telling them to shut up. If Alex was sitting front row I swear he wasn't going back to TNA without anything broken.

The reason I knew he was here was because of the Miz. He was trying to impress one of the divas.

"_I'll let you in a secret, if you'll go on a date." He put his arm over Alicia. _

"_Better be one hell of a secret." She shoved him._

"_It is, well, one of Evan's old friends from TNA is here."_

"_Who?" She asked curiously._

"_Alex Shelley." Alicia's eyes widen._

How did Miz find out? I really don't care all I knew is I was hurting two idiots. Alex and Evan. I will at any cost keep Alex away from Jasmine.

"You guys have a minute." One of the crew member said.

"What song are coming out to?" asked Taylor.

"Legacy's." said Ted.

"My music will play after you guys walk out." I informed her."Ted you stand in front of the announce tables and Cody you'll go to your right." That left me on the left side where Jasmine does her entrance split.

"Hey Jasmine." I heard Ted. I turned around as she kissed his cheek and did the same to Cody.

"30 seconds."

"What are yo doing here?" She asked me. Ted, Cody, and Taylor all stood ready to go out.

"I was bored need something to do." I told her receiving a confused face expression in return.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Good luck." I told her turning around since my music came on.

I walked down in front and stood in the middle of them getting booed. Taylor walked next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and walked. I stopped in front of the ring and let Cody and Ted walked first. I looked around and found no Alex. I walked over to the left and continued to look around.

"_I'm a warrior princess out of control_

_Eyes of an eagle, fly-over head I see you coming_

_Lioness ride out to hunt for my pride _

_It's my ego that won't let me bow down -" _

Her theme song was playing but she hadn't come out yet. They restarted it.

"_I'm a warrior princess out of control_

_Eyes of an eagle, fly-over head I see you coming"_

I was about to go back when she finally came out. She was giving high fives to the people as she walked down the ramp. She stopped in front of the ring and instead of coming towards me she walked up the steps. She looked at Taylor then at Cody, Ted and finally me. I smirked at her and she shook her head turning her attention back to Taylor.

*_*_*_*_*_*

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I was waiting for them to walk down so I could go out. I was pacing back and forth when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Chris Masters.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused seeing him there.

"Just wanted to give you a warning, you seem like a very nice girl."

"Which would be?"

"30 seconds." Jerry the crew member said, I nodded.

"Stay away from Randy."

"Wait aren't you one of his friends?" People who are "cool" with Randy would usually tell me how lucky I was to have Randy next to me.

"Yes but he did the same thing to Taylor."

"_I'm a warrior princess out of control"_ My music began playing.

"What?"

"_Eyes of an eagle, fly-over head I see you coming"_

"She joined Legacy because of him not because of Ted. He asked her since he liked her." He also asked me to join. I shook my head he was just lying to me.

"_Lioness ride out to hunt for my pride" _

"Once he slept with her, he didn't want her anymore. That's what he does, he'll make you another one of them."

"_It's my ego that won't let me bow down -" _

With that he walked away from me. I felt like I just gotten slapped in the face. I actually thought he cared about me not because he wanted to get into my pants. It's just like I'm reading the same story where my heart gets broken at the end.

"_I'm a warrior princess out of control"_

This time I'm not going with the story line, I was changing the ending where I won't be the victim.

"_Eyes of an eagle, fly-over head I see you coming"_

I walked out trying my hardest not to look at Randy. I felt like an idiot trusting him. I walked into the ring looking at Taylor. Then it clicked now I knew why she disliked me. Before it was me, it was her. She had fallen in love with him. I looked over at Randy and he sent me a smirk. I shook my head and looked back at Taylor.

I knew I wasn't going through the same story.


	7. All Is Fair

**I don't own any WWE person or anything of that type. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Alex P.O.V.**

They say all is fair in love and war, so any thing that is morality right will be thrown out the window. He had started the battle when he sent me the roses. Now it was my turn and I was planning to screw him over in front of her eyes. No matter who the person is, they always have a price. I was sitting in Evan's locker room when the idea came to me.

Chris Masters was someone who was around Randy. I saw him walking around and I had make him a deal. He knew who she was but barely talked to her since Randy was with her. I had asked him if he wanted to make a grand for just telling her a few things, and he agreed. What he told her wasn't complete lies. The point was to let Jasmine know that Taylor was in love with Randy. Which she was, just looking a Taylor you could tell, the way she looked at Randy. Her joining Legacy was all because of him, he had to decided if she could join not Ted.

Once her theme song played I went to my seat. I saw Randy looking for someone but I was seated a few rows back where I could see them and they couldn't see me. She looked over at Randy and shook her head. Throughout her match he kept trying to get her attention by hitting the ring. I could see conflict on her face, which made me think I was losing her. I was glad I had paid Chris to get her away from Randy. When she did her finisher, which was now called Lioness Slam, the three guys went into the ring. Ted went to grab her but she had kicked him and slid out of the ring. She walked backward and they were staring into each other's eyes. Part of me let like I had lost her, but the other half knew she would always be mine.

She turned around and walked inside. This was my chance to talk to her and I wasn't giving it up. I got up and headed backstage. I showed my pass and looked for her locker room. I took in a breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She yelled. I opened the door to see her back facing me, she was packing her bags.

"What's up?" She asked turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Alex." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Knowing those tears were because of me killed me.

"Hey." I said closing the door. I gave her a small smile not getting one back in return.

She sat down and looked at me shaking her head.

"What....what...what are you doing here?" She asked. I took a step closer to her.

"We need to talk about us." I said as I made my way towards her.

"There is no us, Alex." Tears were now running down her face. I shook my head.

"There'll always be an us, what we had can't be erased." I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Not now Alex, please not now." She begged me crying, she was trying to get away from me.

"Then when?" I asked grabbing her hands.

"What we had was based on lies, that you kept telling me to hide what you did." She snapped pulling her hands away.

"I'll admit I did tell a few white lies, but what we had."

"What we had is now broken." She finished saying.

"I'm sorry, I know I fucked up bad but you can't leave like this. You...you have become my reason for doing everything I do. You have no idea how hard it is not waking up to you. It hurts knowing you won't be with me." I said putting my hands on her knees with tears falling.

"No, no. You don't know how hard it is to know the man you loved, gave everything for, cheated on you with your best friend. Fuck Alex she was like my sister! I don't even want to know how that shit went down. Maybe I got to comfortable, I didn't see the real side of you. " She yelled pushing my hands off, standing up wiping her tears off.

"Babe" She turned around. "I know your hurt, but we can still fix this. Maybe we just need a little more time to heal. We can find we had before we let it slip away."

"You really think it's that easy. If you want I'll forgive you but I'll never be able to forget." She took a step away from me.

"I know your in pain right now. I would do anything to go back in time and re-do everything, but I know I can't. All I'm wishing is that you can still love me when the pain is gone." I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around. I pulled her into a hug. She tried to push me away but I held on tightly to her.

"Alex...I can't...I can't have you back in my life as my boyfriend." I could actually feel my heart breaking into two.

"If...if you want to be free...I'll never stand in your way." I held on tightly pressing her body against mine.

"I...I...you can't" I felt her collapse. I looked down her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Panic had set in, I picked her up and ran with her trying to find a medic. There had to be something wrong with me, how can I put her in so much pain she just pasted out because she couldn't take it. Superstars were just looking us, some looked like they wanted to say something but didn't. Right now I wouldn't mind if Randy came as long as I knew she would be okay.

I found a ref and asked him for help. He lead me the way to the medics. I had pass the door when I ran. They told me to lay her down and they began checking her. I stunk down to the floor, what if something went wrong with her because of me.

"She'll be okay, she just fainted she'll be up in a minute." One of them came up to me, I just nodded. I got up and walked over to her. I gently got her hand and squeezed it. I brought it up to my mouth and kissed it. Now I was at a crossroad, let her go on with her life and let her fall in love with someone else or fight for her, be her friends until she can re-trust me and let her fall in love with me all over? I leaned down and kissed her softly, she began to stir.

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and saw...John's face? A moment ago I was with Alex. It was Alex, I was sure. We were talking and the pain I felt I couldn't take. He was willing to give up the love she had for me so I could be happy. I wasn't sure how I felt then the pain went all through my body I just fainted. I looked up and I could taste Alex on my lips. I slowly tried to sit up and John put his hand on my back.

"You okay?" He asked. Just as I was about to answer Randy flew through the door. His eyes narrowed as he saw John.

"What did you do to her?" He began yelling at John as if I wore not there. He did the same thing to Taylor popped into my mind.

"He did nothing." I answered for John. John looked back at me and extended his hand.

"He told me." John said as I grabbed his hand. I could feel Randy's eyes on us.

"What happen?" Randy hissed.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Who told John what?" He yelled.

"None of your business, just stay out of my life." I yelled at him. John wrapped his arms around me and helped me out of the room. As we walked I looked up at Randy who had a confuse/hurt expression on his face.

"What was that?" Asked John.

"Who knows John, who knows." I said as we walked back to my locker room.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**I don't own any WWE persona or WWE it's self. Thanks to those who reviews.**

**Special thanks Skillet's Lady Goddess her reviews always made my day!  
**

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

"I'm okay I promise." I said trying to convince John. He's been with me over two hours asking if I was okay. He was being a great friend and everything but it was getting annoying. He had helped me back to my locker room then helped with my bag. He also had come back with me to the hotel, where we currently were, in my room.

"Are you sure, sure?" He asked sitting on my bed. He put his hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever. I sighed, he was like the older brother I wish I had when I was younger but never had. I removed this hand.

"Yes, John."

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes" I interrupted him. He smiled and patted my head.

"Good then you won't mind." Before I could respond he pushed me and took my spot on the bed. The push send me to the ground making him laugh. Yea, he was definitely the brother I now never wanted. I glared at him as he continue to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up." I told him standing up, he laughed louder.

"Someone has spent to much time with Randy." I frowned and threw a pillow at him.

"No, I've only known him for like a month or two." I replied taking a place on the other side of the bed.

"That's long enough, he rubbed of you." He ruffled my hair.

"John, can we talk about something serious?" His smile faded and he nodded.

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's about Randy"

"Well, don't you think he should talk to him about it then." He relaxed himself and turned on the TV.

"No, you just need to answer a couple of questions." I said taking the pillow he was using.

"Like?" I took a deep breath in.

"Did Randy ever date Taylor?" I asked in one breath.

"Well..."He was thinking about what to say.

"Well?"

"I'll answer your question if you tell me about Alex." I frowned but nodded.

"Deal."

"Well they never dated, if thats what you want to know. She's always had a thing for him though, you should have seen what she tried to do to get him." I shook my head Chris was lying to me then, but why I never did anything to him.

"And did they?"

"No, Randy he has morals, there just hard to see some times, but he would never sleep with Ted's cousin." My jaw dropped a bit, I was played.

"How do you know?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm, I wanted to kill Chris for lying.

"We once were close friends. Now what did Alex want?" I sighed hoping he had forgotten.

"He just wanted to talk about us but I told him there was no us. I can't be with him like that right now, it hurts seeing him."

"Ah." He said nodding his head. He scratched his chin, making him look like he was really thinking about something.

"You forgave but you can't forget?" I nodded. "Maybe you like someone else and aren't sure yet?" I laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would know that." He shook his head.

"Don't let fear control your life."

"Look at you when did you get so smart?" We both laughed.

"C'mon let's get ready so we can go out?" He sat up.

"Where?"

"The bar, a few blocks away, today is some dancing night." He stood up grabbing me. I hadn't gone out in a while, well not without Randy. Really thinking about it made it feel weird not being with him right now. This should be a good experience for me moving on with my life. I nodded.

"I'll be ready in a few." He nodded and sat down on a chair.

*_*_*_*_*

And they say girls are the ones that take forever. I only took ten minutes to get ready. I've been sitting in the same chair for 30 minutes already. John didn't know what he wanted to wear, he keep looking through his bag. He would ask for my advice but in the end he wouldn't even take it. After about 20 minutes into looking at his clothes he picked a white button down with jeans. To make it worse I think he was just messing around to piss me off since that was his first outfit.

I could feel my eye lids trying to close. I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't bother looking up. I heard him chuckle as he walked over to me.

"I didn't take that long." He said tapping my shoulders.

"Of course not." I said sarcastically standing up. He walked over to the door. I grabbed my coat and put it on.

"Hurry up we don't want to be late." My hands turned into fists.

*_*_*_*_*

The bar was packed with superstars and divas. John was right it was a dancing night. The dance was bachata. John got us a table near the dance floor. It's been a while since I danced and I wanted to tonight. John had a funny face seeing the people dance, my guess was he didn't know how to.

"I'll teach you don't worry." I said taking off my coat. He nodded.

**Randy P.O.V.**

The one superstar who actually had a chance taking her from me was with her. What I did to her? I didn't even know, she was trying to ignore me through out her match and then she snapped at me. I know that prick Alex has something to do with it. I went down to the bar to try to get her off my mind and she was there. I took a seat near the back, I didn't want to see her with him. I've been here over an hour and she's been here a little over 30 minutes.

She was trying to teach John the steps. The dance it self had steps that were pretty basic, it just looked funny on John. I was drinking while watching them. It really didn't bug me at first but then she started to with some guy that actually knew how to dance. They were dancing to closely together and her head was right on his neck. This prick had this legs between hers. I just kept ordering drinks to try to ease the anger. I looked down and closed my eyes.

I felt someone's hand on mine and another on my shoulder. I snapped opened my eyes and looked up and she was there. She smiled at me and all the anger vanished, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I bet you drank to much." She said taking the cup from me. I shook my head and her smile got bigger. "I was watching you." Her hand went to my neck.

"What happen earlier?" I asked.

"Let's not talk about it." She asked leaning into me. Our foreheads pressed together, the temptation was too great. I captured her lips with mine. I thought that she might push away for something but nothing she kissed me back. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Ran-" I heard her say. "Sorry." I pulled back immediately. She was walking away from the table yet she was still next to me. I grabbed her wrist. I looked to the side and it was Taylor.

"I'll talk to you when your not busy." Jasmine said pulling her arm. I wiped my mouth off with my free arm.

"No, what's wrong?" I asked pushing Taylor away from me.

"I just was going to say sorry for the away I was acting towards you. I'll see you around." She pulled her arm from me and quickly left. She saw me kissing Taylor. I turned towards Taylor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"Well we were just making out." She smirked and I felt my hand twitch.

"Get the hell away from me before I do something." She laughed.

"She'll never be yours." She walked away from me. I was so fucking drunk I pictured Jasmine's voice and face on Taylor. I was angry with myself for being stupid. I looked back over at where Jasmine was and she was dancing with John. I went back to that thing that screwed me up in the first place, drinking.

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I walked tried into my room. I kicked my shoes off quickly, all I wanted to do was get to bed. I changed into shorts and a tank top. I did enjoy myself tonight. I said I was sorry to Randy. What Chris said was a lie but yet Randy did like Taylor. Walking into them making out was something, I felt disgusted looking at them. I just didn't want to be anywhere near them, I left as quickly as I could. After that I didn't look back at them.

_Beep. Beep._

My cell rang. It was three in the morning, why would anyone text me? I rolled over in my bed and got it. The number wasn't under a contact but I would remember that number forever.

_Can we at least talk via text?_

I bit my bottom lip, was it a good idea talking to Alex? We could just be friends right? Maybe that's the way I was going to heal, just being friends with him.

_Yes Alex. I would like that._

I closed my phone and put it back on the stand. I closed my eyes hoping nothing would annoy me.

_Knock. Beep. Knock._

I sighed this time a text and a someone at the door. I opened my phone first.

_Thank you. Sweet dreams Angel._

"Night." I whispered putting it back. I got up and I swore if it was John he was dying tonight. I opened the door.

"Randy?" His eyes were barely opened.

"Can't find my key." He slurred stepping inside. The smell of alcohol began filling the room. I put my arm around his waist trying to help him walk right.

"Easy does it." I said as we walked over to the bed. I laid him down but he kept hold of my arms.

"Don't leave me." He mumbled pulling me into him. I turned my head away, the smell of alcohol was too much.

"I won't I promise, let me just take your shoes off." I said pushing him into the bed. He slowly let go and I took of his shoes and unbutton his shirt.

"Your beautiful." He said as I laid down next to him.

"Your drunk." I said turning my back toward him. He started to somewhat laugh.

"Why are you mad at me?" I felt the bed starting to shift. Was there any reason to be mad at him? He really didn't do anything to hurt me. If I really thought about it I couldn't be mad at him.

"I'm not, I swear." After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me into him, I felt his chest on my back. I wasn't going to tell him anything since that's the way we had slept the past two days.

"Sweet dreams Angel." He whispered into my ear. Chills went through my body. They both said the same thing.

"Buenas Noches." I told him goodnight in Spanish before 'night' slipped out.


	9. What's Wrong With Me?

**Sorry for the late update. School is getting crazy, planning for college!. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own any WWE persona.**

I looked over at the clock and slowly blinked. It was a quarter to nine. I just let my head sink into the pillow hopefully I would get an hour of sleep. It's been one hell of a night. Randy was just vomiting and vomiting. I've never seen someone throw up so much. His arm was around me when I heard his stomach making noise. I shook him up a bit and when he opened his eyes he run to the bathroom. We spent that early morning in the bathroom. I rubbed his back and got him water.

Now that it was finally over he had his head on my chest. He had an arm around my waist and I was rubbing circles on his upper back. I let the sleep take over me.

_Knock Knock_

I groaned, someone was knocking but it wasn't my door it had to be someone next door. The knocking keep getting louder and louder. Randy began to groan. Now the person began pounding on the door. There was no way in hell I was getting sleep.

"Open this door, I know your there." Taylor's _lovely_ voice yelled. I sighed knowing there was no way she was leaving.

"Up big boy." I said shaking him. His grip tighten on me. "You have to get up."

"No." He wined still half asleep. The pounding on the door just got louder and louder and so did her yelling.

"Randy!"

"Can you please go, I need to get some rest." I pleaded with him.

"Just leave it, she'll have to leave eventually." He said snuggling closer to me. It _only _lasted 15 more minutes and she finally left. This time when I looked over at the clock, I only had less than an hour left to sleep. There really was no point on sleeping now. I looked down at Randy, who was now sleeping. I sighed and continue to rub his back. I closed my eyes and took a quick nap.

_*_*_*_*_*_

I woke up with 10 minutes to spare. I got out of Randy's hold with a little effort pushing him over. I got everything I need to take a shower and woke him up.

"Randy, we need to go to your room." I said slightly shaking him. He put his arms over his head.

"Why?" He whined. "Can't we just go back to sleeping?" He patted the spot next to him.

"Nope, I got to get ready." He let out a loud groan.

"I don't have my keys." I rolled my eyes. I 'found' his keys after he ran to the bathroom. It just so happens they were in his pocket. It slipped out and I found it getting him water.

"I found it."

"Why do we have to go?" He asked slowly getting up.

"I need to take a shower."

"What's wrong with- starch that." He mumbled under his breath as he got up.

"You know when you do that, it makes you look crazy." I smirked at him.

"Shut up." He said annoyed making me laugh. He grabbed his shoes and we headed for the door. He put his hand up and looked outside looking both ways, waving his hand so I could go. I opened the door and head for the shower.

"Why are you getting ready so early?" He asked throwing himself on the bed.

"I'd like to make it in time for the next venue." I sat on the bed.

"Your with me they won't mind." He reached down and held my hand.

"Randy."

"No buts." He said patting the bed with his other hand. I crawled up and laid down, him on one side and me on the other. I was trying to fight the sleep but my body had it's mind of its own, my eyes shut closed.

_*_*_*_*_*_

"Babe it's time to get up." Randy said shaking me, I let out a groan.

"Leave me alone." I said turning around. I heard him chuckle.

"We have to go. We are the last two here, and we need to let WWE universe know your now in Legacy."

"Later." I felt the bed shift.

"Whatever you want." He kissed my cheek. "Your phone rang a couple of times." He put his arm over me and I quickly got up. I picked up my phone and checked it. Alex.

"Who was it?"

"A friend from the past." He nodded. After watching tv, I took a shower and got ready. Randy was already packed so he helped me out. He was right, we were the last two here. Once we were done packing we headed to the lobby. There were two small boys who seem to recognize Randy but he didn't pay much attention. I took his hand and pulled him back.

"I think they may want your autograph." I looked at the kids, I felt him tug his hand the opposite direction.

"They're gonna make us late." He tug his arm again. I shot him a glare which he clearly missed. I smiled that the two. They ran over towards us and I could feel Randy sigh. I knelt down in front of the two, not letting Randy go.

"Would you _his _autograph?" They nodded their heads, I pulled down Randy. They had a poster which he signed.

"Are you the new member?" One of them asked me. I nodded. "Are you going to turn mean?" I shook my head.

"I'll be the one who keeps him grounded." They nodded their heads and waved goodbye. Randy turn towards me.

"Why didn't you want to sign their posters?" I asked a bit annoyed with him, they were just small kids. Before he said anything I asked. "What's your problem?"

"I was trying not to get us there later."

"What happen to 'your with me, they won't mind.'" I said using air quotes.

"Look, I don't have to take this from you." His voice began raising.

"All it takes is bye." I said pushing him walking away. I walked outside and the opposite way where the parking lot was. I flipped open my phone, but I know everyone was gone.

_Good Morning._

_Are you up yet?_

_I hope I'm not waking you up._

They were all from Alex. I shook my head and typed.

_No you didn't_

A few seconds later.

_What are you doing today?_

_On my way to the next place._

I stood at the curb and tried to hail a cab. I made it to the airport in half an hour. Thankfully I had money in cash to pay the man and buy my plane ticket. I sat down and waited for my plane to be boarded.

_Ah, how's like on the road._

_It seems okay. Just a few things here and there._

_Can we talk about us?_

_Alex, I still need time to heal._

_I'll wait as long as you need. Just know your the only thing that's on my mind. I love you._

I sighed, I had to think about what I was going to write back.

_Take care of yourself. _

I flipped my phone shut just to have it rand again.

_Where are you?_

I let out a small laugh and shook my head. I think he's a bit crazy if he thought I was going to write back. He didn't get that we were fighting. I closed my phone and put my ear buds in. I felt my phone vibrate a few times. I'll talk to him when I get there. I sat in the waiting room for a bit over an hour and finally took the plane. I arrived in about two hours to my hotel. It was only five pm when I made my way up to my room. With just my luck I haven't seen Randy. I opened the door and turned on the light.

"What the fuck?!?!" I yelled, he was sitting there on my bed in the dark. I couldn't even read his emotions and stood my quickly and made his way to me. I couldn't even step back before I was in his arms.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" He kept asking me. I could feel the small bit of anger I felt towards him just vanish. His arms tighten when I didn't respond. I hugged him, and for the first time in a while I felt like the old me. I didn't have to worry about anyone or anything.

"I'm fine." I answered not letting him go. Then someone cleared their throat. We slowly let go of one another.

"You left this downstairs." A bell boy dropped off my extra room key and left.

"What happen back there?" He asked.

"We fought over nothing. Well I fought with you over nothing."

"I didn't to much to help."

"No, it was my fault not yours."

"Let's forget about it and have a movie night."

I smiled at him and nodded. I felt some weight taken away from me. He took his hand in mine and sat on the couch. I snuggled into his chest, where I realized I felt the safest.

**Kinda crappy chapter, it really wasn't my best i rushed it but i promise next one will be better.**


	10. Are You Kidding Me?

**Don't own wwe blah blah blah....**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Happy Halloween!!  
**

"This is it." We said at the same time. We just arrived in the next arena, a whole of bunch of fans were waiting to see the superstars. It was just me and him, Ted and Cody were in a different rental car. A night ago Randy told Legacy I was the newest member. Taylor was the only one who wasn't in the room but Ted had informed her. Tonight the WWE universe finds out.

"You ready?" He asked parking the car. I nodded for some reason my stomach was in a knot. We grabbed our bags and headed off. He stood next to me and with my free hand I held on to his. He looked down and smiled.

"I was thinking." He said as we got closer to the fans. I could hear a few gasp and others began whispering.

"What?"

"Your more than another member of Legacy, you're my manger." I chuckled.

"That's such an honor thank you" I said laughing, he smiled down at me.

"Listen up people! She is the newest member of Legacy and _my_ manger." He had stopped and turned around so people could take pictures of us. After a few minutes we walked inside.

"I wasn't expecting that." I said was we walked throughout the hallways.

"Now people know your with me." He squeezed my hand.

"Hey!" We turned our heads to see Rosa. "This happens when you take others man!" Her hand went back and snapped froward. A cold feeling ran through my chest. My whole shirt was ruined with a red drink.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled cleaning my face and trying to get the shirt to make less contact with my body. Before either of us said anything Randy had her pinned against the wall. His hand was at her neck and picking her up. Her eyes showed how scared she was. Rosa was trying to take his arm off. I stood there frozen looking at him.

"Who did she take?" He asked in a dangerous tone. She was gasping for air trying to answer him.

"Randy!" I yelled running over to him. I put my hand over his trying to make him let go. "Let go." His eyes never left her.

"Apologize to her." He hissed. All she made was gasping.

"Randy please." I begged him to let her go before he damaged her. He sighed and let her dropped to the floor, he grabbed my hand.

"Next time think twice." He told her before walking away. We stayed silent until we reached our locker room. There in big white letters 'Randy&Jasmine'.

"Are you okay?" He asked while I put my bag down.

"Yea, I just need to change." I looked for another shirt. "Thanks Randy." I told him with out looking at him. I pulled out the shirt and made my way to the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Listen back there."

"You went a little bit over broad but thank you." I looked him straight in the eye. Something inside me screamed at me to yell at him for choking her, I should be scared of him, but I wasn't. I got on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"I need to change my shirt." I told him trying to pull my hand back. He shook his head.

"Let me help you." He let me go and put his hand on the top of my shirt. He grabbed it and pulled . With little effort he broke my shirt into two.

"Randy!" I slapped his hands away from me.

"What?" He said in an innocent tone. "If your tried to pull it over your head you would have gotten dirty."

"You still didn't have to brake it." I looked down at myself and turned around from him. My bra was exposed.

"Didn't Cena buy you that shirt?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it." He chuckled.

"Turn around." He sighed, I looked back to see him turned. I took off the remaining of my shirt and threw it on the floor. John had gone shopping with a date and brought me something. Apparently the date was annoying him and he lied to her saying he need something for his girl. I actually liked the shirt, it was a graphic tee. I sighed looking at the shirt.

"I'll buy you a new one if you want." Randy said wrapping his arms around my waist. Sparks ran through my body as he touched my bare skin.

"No,it's fine." I put on my shirt, and he pulled me closer.

"You weren't scared of me when I did that to her?"

"No honestly. I feel like I should but I'm not." I turned around and hugged him. "I know you won't do that to me."

He put his hand under my chin and I stared into his eyes. We both took a step back when someone knocked on the door. He went to the door and I sat down. Ted and Cody came in.

"Hey guys." I got up and greeted them.

"Hey." They both said. Cody shook my hand and Ted hugged me.

"We just came to see if we were need." said Ted looking at me.

"We're fine." answered Randy.

"Hey, Jasmine how did you get a match against Rosa?" Asked Cody. Randy and I looked at each other.

"I don't know." I answered with the truth, I wasn't even aware I had a match tonight.

"Oh." He dropped the subject.

"Is she going to accompany us to the ring?" Ted asked Randy.

"No. Taylor is Legacy's manger. Jasmine is mine."

"Anyways I'm hungry." I said loudly getting their attention. They nodded their heads and we went to the cafeteria. It was pretty silent the walk there and as we ate. Randy and I looked at each other when Rosa came in, saw us, and left.

"You don't have a match right?" I asked him as we backed to our locker room.

"Just you and Legacy. But I have a promo which you'll go to."

"And will you come with me?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." I laughed.

"I want you to come. And if I'm losing don't cheat for me." He put his arm around me as he open the door.

"If I yell her name out, it doesn't count as cheating." I slapped his chest and he grabbed my arm.

"Yes it does."

"If you say so." He chuckled and I laughed. Yet another knock.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Ms. Jasmine, your match with Rosa in the second one of the night." Derek a crew member said.

"Thank you." He nodded and left.

"Oh I forgot to mention, it's a bra&panties match." With that he left. My second televised match and it was a bra&panties match. I thought they stopped with that already. Great.

"You don't have to go through with it." I heard Randy say.

"No, I'll do it." Now I had to look for what I will be wearing.

As I looked for what to wear Randy didn't say a word. He just stared at me but refuse to say anything when I asked what was wrong. I changed and he kept quiet. Alex hit me up a few times and wish me luck for my match, I just didn't tell him what type of match it was. Rosa music began playing and we were ready to go out.

"You don't have to go, you know." I told Randy one last time so he can back out.

"No, I just don't want people to see you in that way."

"It's part of my job. And I do have photo shoots to do in that way."

_*_*_*_*_*_

_Rosa with a kick to the stomach. She isn't too happy her top is off. Rosa grabbing Jasmine's hair and slamming her to the mat. She jumped on top of her and began pulling Jasmine's top off. She threw it to the crowd and began going for the shorts._

"_Rosa!" Yelled Randy. Rosa looked over at him and laughed. But that bit of distraction gave Jasmine the momentum she need. Jasmine runs full speed to Rosa who just turned back around hitting a tilt-a-whirl. She turned it into a russain leg sweep. Jasmine gets on Rosa pulling her pants down quickly. The bell rings and Jasmine gets out on the ring. Randy takes of his shirt and hands it to Jasmine. She looks at him but puts the shirt on. Rosa covers herself up._

"_Here's your winner, Jasmine!" The crowd cheers._

_*_*_*_*_*_

"Out of every bra out there, you had to wear a cheetah one?"asked Randy.

"Yea, it goes well with my skin color." I joked with him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I can't imagine what you had as under wear." I laughed.

"Boy shorts, now let's go get ready for your promo." He pulled away and we went to our locker room. I looked for my shirt and gave his back.

"Keep it, you look good in my clothes."

"Thank you." I put his shirt in my bag and got ready for his promo. I had to get my hair redone. We only had a few minutes to wait before we went out again.

"So after this what do you want to do?" He asked standing up.

"Um I don't know." My phone rang. I opened it.

_So your with Randy huh?_

I sighed.

_Yea, kind of._

"Another movie night?" He asked.

"My room or yours?" I asked with a smile.

"Ours."

**Check out 'Temptation'**

**It's alost part of this story.  
**


	11. His Mistakes Are My Gain

**Don't own WWE or any person. Thanks for the reviews!  
**

"If your going, you should hurry up." She used her hand to motion to the door, I rolled my eyes at her. I said I would go get us snacks to we could watch TV.

"Anything?"

"Anything." She nodded her head. Knowing her she wanted popcorn and soda, but the white cheddar cheese popcorn. She didn't ask for it but I knew that was her favorite snack. I nodded and left her room. Walking down the halls. I narrowed my eyes. I saw Taylor's blond hair. I walked up behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I said grabbing her hair and pulling it back. She let out a cry of pain.

"I don't know what your talking about?" I shook her and pulled her hair harder.

"Really? So what Rosa did three days doesn't have to do with you?" I saw her smirk and I pulled harder, her cries got louder.

"I didn't tell her to do it."

"Get this straight, we'll never be together." I pulled her back and snapped forward to the wall. She screamed but I stopped when her face was an inch away from the wall.

"This is your final warning." I let her go and walked away.

"Does she know your like this?" She yelled. I smirked knowing Jasmine had seen me at my worst and didn't leave me.

….....

I knocked on her door with bags in my hand.

"Finally." She said laughing. She had her hair up in a messy bun.

"I couldn't find your cheddar anywhere." I put the bags on the table and sat on the couch.

"I said anything." She opened the bag and took out the popcorn. I rolled my eyes as she sat down next to me. I reached over and she slapped my hand away. "Mine."

"No, I bought it." She began flipping through the channels.

"With me in mind." I reached over but she leaned back. The closer I got the more she leaned back. Before she realized it I had her lying down on the couch and I was hovering above her.

"Now, let me have some." I looked at directly in her eyes.

"The bad boy act doesn't scare me, sorry." She said smiling putting popcorn in her mouth. I leaned down and blow a raspberry on her neck.

"Randy!" She began pushing me away and struggled to get away from me. I held on to her tighter and kept blowing raspberries. She started laughing trying to get away.

"Okay...I'll...share." She said trying to stop laughing.

"_And his tag team partner, Ella."_ I felt her tensed up, she looked at the television. Walking down was a tall blonde with the shortest outfit. She walked into the ring with no other than Alex standing there. The camera then focused on the new team. I looked at her and she had a blank expression on her face.

"You want to watch this?" I asked sitting back down.

"I actually do." She sat up, making her way towards me laying her head on my chest.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Um, she's just the one you know." I put an arm over her. This Alex was sure a case, he has the balls to choose that girl to be this partner. He was messing himself up, his mistakes are my gain.

"Your taking it pretty good." I said a few minutes later. She laughed.

"Thanks to you. Your like my rock, you helped me through a lot." Yea, his stupidity was definitely my gain.

"Good to know."

"_Here's your winners, Alex and Ella."_ The blond jumped on Alex and he hugged her back. They walked back together.

"I'm glad he's happy." She said backing up looking at me.

"Why?"

"Because there won't be hard feelings when it's my turn." I smiled at her. Her heart was going to lead to us. She returned the smile and stood up.

"Well I think it's time for me to go."

"Where?" I grabbed her hands.

"My room. We have to get up early, you have interviews and I have photo shoots." I intertwined our fingers and stood up.

"You could stay with me."

"It's turning into a habit, staying in each others room."

"You say like it's something bad." She laughed.

"Let me go get my clothes then." I shook my head and she raised her eyebrow.

"You can use on my shirts."

"Fine, I'll stay here with you."

We were laying down on my bed, she was on the left side and I was on the right. I gave her one of my gas mask shirt, she asked for shorts since it hit mid-thigh. She was half way asleep while we were watching TV. She kept tossing and turning, but she stopped before I said anything.

"This bed is kinda too hard." She mumbled making me chuckle. I pulled her towards me and laid her head on my chest.

"Better?" She yawned.

"A bit." This was turning into a habit. A habit that we both liked.

_Ring Ring._

I sighed and reached to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"_You better enjoy your time with her, it won't last long."_ I laughed.

"Let me guess, Alex right?" He sighed angrily.

"_She belongs with me. I'll earn her trust back."_

"And how will you get in touch with her?" He laughed.

"_She hasn't told you, we've been talking via text."_ I looked down at her, she wouldn't. She would have told me, she wouldn't do anything behind my back. The "friend from the past" wasn't Alex.

"That's the closest your getting to her." I told him angrily making him laugh.

"_We'll see, just watch her for me okay?"_ Now it was my turn.

"Oh you know the blond you were with, remember that face."

"_What blond?"_ Panic was clear in his voice.

"The one me and Jasmine saw you with, Ella."

"_What, how?"_

"She's glad your happy, she expects the same from you for us." I laughed.

"_You two are nothing."_

"That's why she's here with me on my bed in my clothes."

"_She's-what-she wouldn't no."_

"Hey Angel how you feeling?" I shook her softly and leaned the phone closer to her.

"Tried, let me sleep." She groaned.

"Aren't you happy for her?" All I heard was a dead dial tone. I chuckled putting the phone back.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"A friend from the past." She nodded and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and looked up. We were going to have a conversation about her texting Alex.

"Angel, can we talk?" I asked shaking her.

"Now?" She began turning herself around but I grabbed her arm.

"Yes now. Have you been talking to Alex." Her eyes opened.

"How...how to do you know?"

"So it's true." Anger shot through me and it was clear in my tone.

"Y-yea."

"Why?" My grip tighten and I pulled her closer to me.

"Y-your hurting me." She tried pushing me, I was too angry to stop.

"Why?" I hissed.

"I-we-I wanted too." Her answer angered me even more, my lifted my hand. She gasped, and I quickly put my hand back down.

"Let go, please." She said in fear. As sudden as I let go, she got off the bed. She picked her stuff up and ran to the door.

"Jas-" I got up and chased after her but she left my room and closed the door on my face. I slammed my fits on the door. I let out a frustrated yell. I couldn't control my anger and I could have really hurt her. Then there was knocking on the door.

"Hey!" I heard John's voice yell.

"Your drunk." She said.

"Your beautiful and smart!" He laughed.

"Come in before people see you."

"Who's out here?"

"Just come in." The door closed.

"John!!" I heard a few minutes later.

"You said remove the shirt"

"I meant yours."

I completely lost it.


	12. Back Home? Maybe

**I don't own any wwe characters. Thanks for the reviews!**

"John?" I said shaking him. With no respond, I shook him harder. "John, you need to get up." It was already ten and I had to leave in about five minutes. After our small incident he fell asleep. I on the the other hand couldn't, I heard Randy throw stuff in his room. It didn't stop for about an hour, and then he was yelling and cursing. And I felt that was all my fault. I looked down to see a different pair of eyes looking back at me.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem, but I have to go." I said getting up from the bed.

"Where?" He said slowly sitting him and touching his head.

"Photo shoot." He stood up and hugged me.

"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to." He mumbled into my hair, I hugged him back.

"It's okay, no harm was done." He nodded his head.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I nodded.

"Bye." I closed the door and packed a few things into my purse. Now I just had to wait for the driver to come me up.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"_Hello Ms. Rivera, your limo is here."_

"Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone. As sudden as I opened the door I was pushed backward. Hands were placed on my face, I looked up to see Randy's blood shot eye. I smelled some alcohol but I knew he wasn't drunk. He kept pushing me backward until the back of my knees hit the bed, and he pressed our foreheads together.

"I have to go." I said trying to get away. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me.

"Can you please listen to me?"

"I will, I just have to go now."

"I'll go you." I shook my head.

"You have interviews, we'll talk later." He pressed me closer and let go. He kissed my forehead and we walked out.

"Promise we'll talk later."

"I promise Randy." I took the elevator and left the hotel. Throughout the ride all my mind was on is how the conversation will go down. Yelling and auguring is all I could picture. I shook those thoughts out of my head as I walked into the set. They did my hair and make-up, then they picked out three different outfits. One swim suit, lingerie, and one with my ring wear. The first out was ring wear. The photographer was easy going and I was actually enjoying myself. I felt all the stress just leave me as I did different poses. Then was swimsuit, then lingerie. The crew was also funny, they would make jokes as they took pictures. Half of the photos I came out laughing.

"Excuse me Ms. Rivera, there's someone here to see you." Said Rose one of the assistant.

"Um, do you know who?" My mind went straight to Randy.

"He said a friend." I nodded and put on a robe.

"Can you tell him to come up?" She nodded and left. I grabbed a water bottle and sighed as I saw who came in. I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Let's go to the dressing room." He nodded and I lead the way. I closed the door making sure no one was around to hear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to visit you." He opened his arms and came towards me, I put my hand up and shook my head.

"You were in Florida a few hours ago. Why are you here?" He held my hand.

"I took a plane. I wanted to talk about my match yesterday." I sighed and pulled my hand back.

"If Randy finds out-"

"What? He'll hurt me? I don't care. We just need to talk" He yelled.

"Damn it Alex, no there isn't anything to talk about." I yelled back. He sighed angrily. This was about to turn into a shouting match.

"Look, your the one I want, NOT ELLA!."

"Nice to know, now you can go!"

"What the hell has he done to you?" He grabbed my arm.

"Randy? Nothing! He's actually helped me!" I tried pushing him off. He just grabbed my other arm.

"You didn't even give us a chance! You just went to him! Like a, a"

"A what? You don't deserve another chance!"

"Jasmine" He took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you. That fixes nothing between us."

"Alex, think about this, can we ever go back?"

"Yes, if you stop talking to Randy and come back with me." I laughed.

"Go back? Act as nothing happen? We, I can't."

"You can at least try." I looked at him in horror. He really thought I would go back and act normal? He lost it completely. How could he even ask me that? That just would hurt going back, I was fine here.

"No, I'm not leaving." Anger flashed through his eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't want to Alex. I like it here."

"I want you with me, we've been through a lot. I don't want to be in a world where you have someone else. You don't understand how hard it is to be away from you. I, we, we were suppose to be together forever, get married and have little motor city machine guns' babies." He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"And I can't guarantee that will happen. That all sounded great but in that past. We can't imagine our future together when our present isn't even certain." I was giving him the benefit of the doubt. His arms tighten.

"I'll do anything, anything you want from me. I just need you back."

"And I still need the space."

"Every day we're apart I can feel you getting farther and father away from me."

"Then maybe we weren't meant to be. If we're meant to be we'll be together at the end."

"Answer me this do you still even care? To you still think about of us?"

"I do care, I really do care. But about us, I don't know if there's even an us."

"Don't just don't ever say that. There will always be an us." The door swung open making it slam against the wall. I slightly jumped but Alex didn't let go.

"Well isn't this nice?" I heard Randy's voice. I pushed Alex and turn to Randy.

"Don't start." I said. He looked at me then at Alex.

"Start what? Hurting him for hurting you? Or yell at you for talking to him?" His voice was starting to raise and he walked toward me.

"Don't speak to her like that. She's isn't your property." Alex said stepping in front of me. Randy turn his head to the side and I knew he was about to go insane.

"I'm not his, yours, no ones, just mine. Can you two please not?" They both let out sighs.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

"Be happy she's here." Randy hissed.

"You don't scare me." Hissed Alex. They stepped into each others' faces.

"Back off both of you." I squeezed myself between them pushing them.

"I'll go." said Alex. I held the door open. "Just come visit, everyone misses you, okay?" I nodded and he put his hand under my chin lifting my head, he kissed my forehead.

"Be safe going back." He nodded and left. I closed the door and standing next to me was a pissed of Orton.

"You didn't want me to come because of him?" He said trying to control his anger.

"No, I didn't know he was coming." He walked up to me and placed his arm around me.

"Then why was he here?"

"I don't know, he said he came to visit." I leaned into him, he sighed.

"Fine, whatever, now we have to talk about what I did yesterday."

"You raised your hand at me." He stiffened.

"You know I would never hurt you. I just lifted my hand, it was like a reflex. I would hurt myself if I lay a finger on you." I wanted to believe him but I wasn't too sure.

"How about if you get to angry you-"

"I would never ever hit you. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm truly sorry." He rubbed my back.

"I don't know, I guess I forgive you."

"I'm sorry" He said putting his hands on my face and making me look up at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you forgive me, that you know I'll never hurt you. That your not afraid of me." I sighed.

"I'm not afraid of you, I know you'll never hurt me. I forgive you." He huffed and smiled.

"Do you mean it?"

"90 percent of it." He moved his head to the back of my neck.

"I'll work to make it a 100 percent."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you what happen with John?"

"Nothing, he was drunk, he came to my room and feel asleep."

"And your shirt?"

"He tried to take it off and I yelled at him. I laid him on my bed and he knocked out."

"Oh."

I finished my photo shoot and Randy came back with me to the hotel. We barely spoke on the car ride home. I was on one side and he was on the other but we held hands somehow. Thought the ride I kept thinking about the guys back in TNA. I've spent about three and half years with them, I did miss them, a lot. Maybe going back just for a day or two wouldn't hurt.

"Randy, what are you doing next week?" I asked as we walked into the hotel.

"I was planning to go home. Why?"

"I was just asking." He raised his eyebrow.

"What are you planning?"

"I...maybe going back isn't too bad?" He stopped walking and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Back to Alex?"

"No, the guys I left back from TNA." I placed my hand on his cheek, he let out a angry sigh.

"For how long?"

"Maybe two or three days." He stroked my cheek.

"Then you'll come and spend time with me at my house?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed my forehead. "If that's what you want."

"We'll just be apart for three days max." He kissed my forehead again.

"I'll drop you off and then pick you up when you come back."

"Deal" We went into each of our rooms. Now my next choice was who to call. I scrolled down my list of contacts. After about five minutes I dialed.

"Hello Shawn?...Yea...I've been good...listen what are you doing in two days?...Just a small visit...I miss you guys."


	13. What Are Friends For?

**I don't own WWE or anything owned by the WWE. **

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

"_Hello Shawn?"_

"_Jasmine?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Ma, how you been?!"_

"_I've been good...listen what are you doing in two days?"_

"_Nothing, just here in Florida, you're coming back?"_

"_Just a small visit."_

"_That's great! We've missed you. Hold up, what brought this on?"_

"_I've missed you guys." _

"_Does he know? You know I can still-"_

"_No, it's okay. I'll just be there for three days."_

"_Okay, but I'm throwing you a huge party."_

"_Okay, just make sure you tell Nelson and Allen."_

"_Of course! Just tell when your plane arrives I'll pick you up."_

"_I'll see you soon. Oh, don't forget Jessica."_

"_See you soon sweetie."_

I called Shawn since Randy didn't want see near Alex. Shawn would make sure Alex and I barely see each other. He was over protective, he was like an other brother back in TNA. When he found out the reason I left he asked me permission to hurt Alex but I denied him. He was okay with Alex because I dated him but now he's only okay because of work. Nelson and Allen were another two. Expect Allen, he was friends with Alex before me and Alex were together. Jessica was my one of my closest friends, she was a true friend. She had actually been there for me, not like the _others_.

"It should count as one day." I rolled my eyes at Randy.

"No, it doesn't." Randy was trying to convince me the day I arrive should count as one day. My flight would land at 8 pm.

"Yes, if you take an early flight." I sighed and booked my flight. I would arrive at eight am on Sunday and leave Tuesday at eight pm. Then I would arrive at Saint Louis at little over midnight.

Randy said he would pick me up and be at his house in half an hour. He was planning things we would do after I got there, but he was skipping the part where I would be in Florida.

"Okay, now I'll pack and later go the airport." I said putting my bag on my bed.

"Or we both could just leave tomorrow." He sat down looking up at me.

"Nope, they'll be waiting for me."

"And when you say they'll you mean?"

"Shawn, Nelson, Allen And Jessica." He looked at confused, and I sighed. "Hernandez, Homicide, A.J., and O.D.B."

"Oh, you should have just said their ring names."

"Shut up, and help me pack." I threw socks at him and he chuckled. My flight would leave in four hours. Randy wasn't really helping, he would wait until I folded my clothes just to mess them all up. This went on for about an hour, he would just laugh when I yelled at him. Finally I managed to fix all my bags and we were on our way to the airport. We made a deal, I was taking just one bag and he would take the other two with him.

"Okay I'll see you on Wednesday." I said hugging him, he held me tightly.

"Just 72 hours." He mumbled into my hair, I nodded.

"Randy, you have to let go so I could go." He just nodded his head but didn't let go.

"I don't have to let you go, in order to miss you."

"You kinda do." I kissed his cheek. He sighed and let go. He held on to my hand until I had to walk through the gates.

"Call me when you land!" He yelled and I nodded. I sat down in my seat and fell asleep wondering what would happen when I got to Florida.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I walked around the airport just looking for Hernandez. Two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess?" A male voice said quickly. I placed my hands over his and pulled them off turning around. I looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live in Florida?" He said in a duh tone, making me smile.

"Right, well, what's up Cena?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"Nothing going home. And yourself?"

"Waiting for my ride, to visit some friends." He nodded his head.

"Where's Randy? Isn't he every where you are? Did you guys have a fight?" He asked all at one time not giving me a chance to talk.

"He's home, and no we didn't fight, I'll be going to his place in three days. I have a life on my own you know." He smiled.

"You still don't get it, don't you?" Someone cleared their throat. I turned my head and jumped on Hernandez, he spun me around.

"John, this is Shawn. Shawn, this is John." They greeted one another.

"Well good luck these three days, your going to need it." John said before leaving me and Shawn confused.

"I thought your friend was staying with us." said Hernandez. "Look at you, you look all grown up." I laughed.

"I look the same stupid." I joked.

"You look like you filled into yourself more, your curves look curvier."

" Hernandez!! Can we not talk about my body? I'll get that from Homicide later." I laughed. "How have you been?" We walked out of the airport and into his car.

"Good, the same working hard, trying to not hurt Alex. Yea, the usual." He drove off.

"Thanks for not hurting him, I don't want you to get in trouble." He sighed.

"You know he knows I'm only nice because of you. He should be happy the roster doesn't know the reason. Your still too nice to him."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, you should let me hurt him for doing that shit to you. Ella, I can't even look at her. Since you've been gone she's been trying to be you. She tried to become what you are to me. The nerve of that girl!" He said out raged.

"But-"

"All I'm saying is you let it go too easy for them. And now I'm glad you moved on with your life, it's like your way of hurting him without meaning to. That guy Randy? Right? Yea, he looks like an okay guy, the opposite of Alex. I didn't think he was your type at first because of him being mean and all that shit but the way you guys look at each other on TV. He looks like he would do anything for you, I'm happy you found him."

"Her-"

"Why didn't you tell me you had someone? I would have told the whole roster. I wanted to see the ass' face when he found out. You know? I almost felt hurt, almost. But I respect you wanted your life private but I thought you were leaving all of us behind. Until I got your phone call. Wait why isn't he here? Didn't he want to meet the friends from your past life? I for hell want to meet him."

"Hernandez! Let me speak! Randy and I we're just...friends okay? He didn't come because on Tuesday when I leave I'm going to his place. Before you say anything, yes I'm sure we're just friends. I do care about him a lot, he's been there for me. God, I don't know how fucking messed up I would be without him."

"Friends?" He laughed. "For how long? I'll actually be happy to see you two together." He parked the car in front of his house.

"I...I'm not-. Let's just go inside." I got off and walked toward the house. I picked up a rock which had the spare key and opened it. Confetti was thrown at my face, I covered my face and I was picked up and spun around.

"Welcome home!" They shouted as AJ kept spinning me. I laughed as he put me down.

"Look at you." Commented Homicide, I blushed a little.

"Don't start that." He laughed hugging me.

"You look different but a good different." Said AJ.

"Glad your back." said O.D.B., I hugged her tightly.

"It feels good to be back." I said giving them a warm smile.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

"I say you guys make me breakfast." I said grinning. The guys sighed but agreed and O.D.B. and I sat on the couch watching TV.

"So how's life?" She asked me. I sighed this was a question I was going to get asked repeatedly.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"So how this Randy guy? You like him? Your with him?" She asked ignoring the question I had ask her.

"He's an amazing guy and we're just good friends okay? You heard that! Just friends!" I yelled so the guys could hear me so they wouldn't ask me again.

"For how long?" I shook my head, second time I was asked this question. "You know it's okay to move on right?" I nodded my head.

"If that's the guy that makes you happy, I want you with him." AJ said behind me pulling pancakes in front of me.

"Alex isn't worth giving a second shot not when you have someone else. Even if you didn't go looking for him, he found you." Said Homicide.

"Give it a shot, don't give that shit that your scared." Said Hernandez. I came here just wanting to be with friends not get a lesson on how my life should go.

"Can we please not do this now?" The guys nodded their heads while O.D.B just shook her head.

"When? Talk about it and get over it. Just come out and say it. Your not the same person that left, I know your not in love with Alex anymore." She spat at me. My eyes widened and the guys left quickly.

"How the fuck would you know that? Huh?" I almost yelled at her.

"Cause then you would be with him not here. You would have taken his shit again but you didn't. Why you do it to yourself? I don't fucking get it.

"That right you don't get it. I spend three years with him, just to know it was all a lie! I just can't let that shit go. I knew for sure he was the one just to get it thrown in my face. I could feel my heart being ripped to pieces. I left because it was too much. Knowing it was her, my best friends, fuck she was like a fucking sister!" I yelled shaking, I didn't even realized I was crying. O.D.B. came rushing to be and hugged me.

"Let it all out." She said sitting me down. I felt arms warp around me, I looked up to see AJ giving me a small smile.

"And who helped you heal your wounded heart?" She asked. I didn't answer her and she asked again but this time with a bit of anger.

"Randy." I answered. My tears stopped coming.

"And who is it that you want right now?" She asked.

"Jes-" said AJ.

"Don't, it's for her own good. She needs the push to get over it, it's what friends are for." She cut him off before he told her to stop. "Now answer."

"Randy." I said looking at her, she had a huge smile on her face. Now John's advice made sense. How was I going to get through this without Randy? I needed him more than I knew.

"Now that we got that shit figured out, next time you come bring him over." She said walking into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked wiping away tears I had left.

"She cares a lot, but be happy she didn't go after them. Took it hard not being able to hurt them." AJ said making me laugh.

"That's the second person, who took it hard."

"They weren't the only ones, the few of us who know went a bit crazy, even Rob. That was something trying to get him to stop. Took a couple of us to calm him down."

"Oh."

"Anyways you came here to spend time with us having fun not crying. Go do whatever it is you do so we can go out." He said standing up. I grabbed my suitcase and headed upstairs when the door bell rang.

"I got it." I yelled leaving my bag on the stair case. I opened the door and looked at the person in front of me. He gave me a small smile and I couldn't return it, if he knew the whole damn roster knew.

"Hey." He broke the silence first and put his hands in his pockets.

"Chris?" I whispered.


	14. I Found You First

**Don't own any WWE or TNA Character, i kinda forgot to write TNA on the last chap. I'm not use to it _**

**Thanks for the reviews, I kinda rushed this one.  
**

"You know we haven't spoken to each other in forever. And the first thing you ask is what are you doing here? I feel a bit offended." Said Chris rocking back and forth on his heel.

"Yea, I'm sorry I'm a bit shocked your here. How did you know?" I asked placing my hands on my head. He, they, weren't suppose to know.

"Word gets around." I just nodded my head.

"You look great." I said getting him to smile. Chris, was a good friend, that I met through Alex. Those two were almost a package deal when we first started to date. But I got use to Chris quickly so it never bugged me, or nothing. He was there when I need someone pre-Alex-breakup. I had a great friendship with Chris, which now I couldn't see happening.

"Yea, you too. How well have you been since you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've been good took me a while but I manage to pull through just fine." I gave him a small smile.

"Ah, Randy, right? Yea, Evan talked about a guy named Randy, said he never leaves you out of sight. It's good though that you know you have somebody now, right? Like I mean, I know what he did and it's good for you, not him but um you understand what I'm saying?" I looked at him a bit confused until everything sunk in. I understood some of what he was saying. I sighed and closed the door behind me so we could talk outside.

"That your happy for me but you wish it wasn't at Alex's cost?" I said sitting out on the steps. He took a seat next to me and nodded. "I don't even know what to say."

"I understand, sort of, like what he did was shady and all that shit and I should be happy that you have somebody now that makes you happy and all that. It's just Alex, he doesn't, can't let you go. Maybe if you two talked you guys could work something out?"

"We did but we really didn't fix anything. But Chris I don't think my heart will let me take him back. I left with scars and Randy was the one to heal them, you understand?" He slowly nodded his head.

"I just don't want to see him more messed up then he already is. He can't forgive himself for what he did. He keeps staying "I promise I'll get you back." in his dreams. I'm just worried." I nodded, what was I going to do? I took a deep breath, I know deep down Alex and I we can't be together no matter what we tried.

"Chris, you have no idea what I felt, I just don't want to hear about Alex okay?"

"Yea but can you promise you'll talk?"

"I'll try okay?" He smiled and nodded. He jumped up taking out his phone.

"I'll see you later!" He yelled as he walked away. I shook my head at him, wondering what I got myself into. I walked inside to see all four acting as if they were doing something. I just walked past them and went upstairs. I locked my door and sat on my bed, Hernandez didn't say which room was mine but I picked out one. I took my phone out and dialed.

"_Hello?"_ I heard him ask in a confused tone. I decided to call in a private number.

"Hey"

"_Angel, how are you?"_

"Since the last time I saw you, I've been okay." I laughed as I could picture him rolling his eyes over the phone. "And you?"

"_Missing you, the hours are taking forever."_

"Yea I know,and it kind of sucks not seeing you."

"_You should have just come with me. Makes it less painful for both of us."_

"I still had to visit sooner or later."

"_Later was good for me-"_

"Hey, come out! You better not be having phone sex." O.D.B. yelled through the other. Randy chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Go away!"

"_She sounds nice?"_ He laughed.

"She is, a bit over the top but that's what I love about her." She began knocking on the top. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"_Fine, but don't do anything stupid and take care."_

"I will, I promise."

"_Okay then, bye."_

"_Bye"_ I hung up the phone. I opened the door and she yanked me out pulling me downstairs. The whole house was changed, there was party decorations every where. Balloons, chips, sodas every thing.

"Surprise!" They all yelled. I was a bit stunned as I sat on the couch.

"Thanks, but what is this for?" I asked.

"Well" said AJ.

"It has a double meaning to bit." said Homicide.

"It's your welcome back/ farewell party" Shouted O.D.B. I looked over at Hernandez, he gave me a small smile. He was basically kicking me out of Florida.

"It's what's best for you." He said as the door bell rang.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Basically the whole roster was at the party. They all asked how I've been, they said I looked great. Some even asked why we broke up, I answered personal reason and they would walk away saying oh. The party itself wasn't so bad, I talked with people. I was having a pretty good time. Others were dancing but I didn't feel like it. Then my eyes landed on the last person I thought would ever come here, Ella. She smirked at me as she walked towards me. I wasn't going to cause a scene in front of everyone.

"What?" I asked making her smirk widened.

"I want to talk in private." I looked around to see if any one was looking at us.

"Let's go upstairs." She nodded and followed. "Now what?" I asked as she closed the door.

"Why the hard feelings?" She asked sarcastically.

"Seriously? Ella speak before I walked out of here." I almost hissed at her. Anger was started to run through me.

"Fine, how about you tell me what the hell did you do to Alex?" She hissed.

"Nothing, I walked out on us, once I found out." She laughed.

"Then why the fuck does he go around looking like a lost puppy huh? You ruined him, he's not the same since you left. He's not the same funny guy, he just does wrestling and back to your apartment. He won't even take a second look at me. I don't understand what he saw in you, when he could have me." She pointed to herself. I was feed up with her at this point.

"Maybe the fact that your aren't me? You slept with him when he was drunk. You wear really tight close with lots of makeup. Where I barely wear makeup only eyeliner, my clothes sometimes fit a bit baggy. I make things fun and simple, you make everything so complicated. People enjoy spending time with me cause I'm me." I said walking towards her.

"No, guys only want to sleep with you." She hissed.

"And even when they know I won't, they stick around cause they found a friend in me. I don't have to sleep with them so they can stick around like you." _Slap._ My hands snapped to my face where she just hit me. But she wasn't worth it so I didn't hit back. The door opened and just to makes things even funner, Alex walks in.

"You okay?" He walked over to me placing his hands on my face examining my face. I nodded my head.

"Aw, look at that happy couple." Ella yelled.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked him ignoring her question.

"Chris.' He smirked.

"Alex, tell her how you felt when we were together." Alex glared at her, and cupped my face.

"It meant nothing, I can barely remember it. It blacks out from when I was in the bar until I wake up. For all I know we might haven't had sex at all." Ella let out a angry noise. I couldn't wrap the idea of it not happening. All the hurt and pain I went through might have happen over something that didn't happen?

"Wait, what?" I pushed him away.

"We might have not even had sex. I woke up with her in bed but I still had my boxers on."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You didn't give a chance, you ran."

"How about when we were talking, when you came to my photo shoot?"

"What?!" Ella yelled.

"It had to be in person." Then the door opened again, even better, Hernandez walked in. His eyes never left Alex as he walked next to me.

"I think you two should leave." He said in a low tone.

"No, I have to talk to her." Said Alex. The seed of doubt was already planted in my mind. What if I left for no reason? Would that change anything? My feelings for Alex?

"I said leave" Hissed Hernandez walking towards them.

"Hey, wait I have to say something else." Ella said putting her hand in front trying to get Hernandez to stop.

"What?" I yelled annoyed at her.

"Alex forgot to tell you, it happen more than once." She said smirking. Hernandez shoved her out the door. I looked at Alex who looked shocked/mad/horrified.

"She's lying I swear. I would never do it, I would never hurt you that way, believe me." His eyes pleading. Hernandez shoved him out, slamming the door shut. Hernandez came back a few minutes later.

"You okay?" He asked hugging me.

"I don't know, I just want leave now." I said pulling away, looking for my phone to call Randy. I didn't want to be in Florida. First, he didn't have sex with her, then they did it more than once. Who the hell was I suppose to believe?

"Okay, I'll go drop you off the airport. I'm sorry." He said picking up my suitcase. My small vacation was ruined. I just need Randy before I broke down.

"I'll just call Randy before I get on the plane." He nodded understanding.

"I'll just get everyone to go before we leave." I nodded, he sighed.

"What?"

"Alex told me to tell you to tell Randy that he found you first. That's your his and it will be that way forever."

**I'll check for any errors later on the week. There's a nice suprise next chapter.  
**


	15. The Viper's Antidote

**Don't own WWE or any WWE person.**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

_Becky was laughing at me when I told her my plan. It was basically to tell Jasmine that I loved her._

"_Okay, so tell me how you're going to do it again." She said still laughing, I sighed._

"_In the airport, I'll hold her and look her straight into those beautiful eyes. Then I'll say "Quiet being so damn stupid, people spend their whole lives wanting and waiting for what we have. I love you, you love me, what the hell are we waiting for?"" I told her for the fourth time, she still laughed._

"_Maybe in a different way would be better." She suggested. _

"_Like how?" I asked a bit annoyed. The phone rang and I pick up._

"_Hello?" I asked annoyed._

"_Randy?" She whispered over the phone._

"_Babe what happen? What's wrong?" I asked in a panic tone._

"_I'm in the airport. I'm leaving, I'm going to Saint Louis today." Her voice was hushed._

"_I'll be there to pick you up, okay?"_

"_My flight leaves in half an hour. I should be there around seven." This time her voice cracked._

"_Okay don't worry I'll see you soon." I said trying to calm her._

"_Okay, Randy. I'll see you later." And she hung up. I put the phone back and rubbed my face. If Alex was the reason, he was a dead man and that would be final no matter what any one said._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That was four hours ago. I was waiting for her to come out through the gates. I had come a half an hour early, just to make sure I would be there when she came. I was siting with a cap and hoodie on so no one would know who I am. A few just looked at me but didn't get to close. I was moving my leg in order to kill time. I was now pacing waiting for her.

"Randy?" She whispered behind me. I turned around and saw her eyes watery. Before I could say anything she jumped on me. I took a few steps back but wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. She waited a few seconds before she spoke.

"He doesn't know if they actually had sex, he woke up with his boxers on." Her grip on me tighten. I think my heart just split in two. She might go back to him and leave me. Her crying and feeling hurt was for nothing. She forgives him and then would leave me. He doesn't want leave and I won't go. This was a war I'm not prepared to lose.

"What does that mean?" I asked my grip tighten around her.

"My life is so fucked up, I would be so lost without you." I smiled and pulled her away a little so I could be looking at her, she smiled back at me. "Thank you for everything." She kissed my cheek.

"I missed you."

"Me too, I didn't realize how much I really need you till today." Okay, this was my chance to go through my plan not caring what Becky thought of it.

"Babe." I looked her straight in the eyes. "I..um..." The words wouldn't come out, I couldn't allowed myself to say it in the way.

"Randy?" I set her on the floor but we kept our arms in place. She tilted her head to her left.

"I've missed you a lot." I said again but this time I put one hand behind her head. I pulled her closer to me, our nose touching. And I pushed myself that extra inch, and kissed her.

She didn't respond quickly but I continued to kiss her. Her lips were soft and gentle against mine. She tasted like peaches with a bit of orange. She slowly moved her lips against mine. That's where they belonged, with her. Then flashes went off and we both stayed stunned. We slowly pulled away from each other. I looked around there was a group of people taking pictures of us.

"Oops." She said bending down picking up my cap. I grabbed her suitcase in one hand and in the other I held her hand, we walked away from the people. We walked away quickly so the people couldn't follow us. I quickly started the car and we drove away.

"Randy?" She squeezed my hand, I slowly turn my heads towards her. I swallowed the lump I felt in my throat.

"Yea?" I asked nervously.

"You've showed me what was missing." She gave me a small smile and I knew I had a huge grin on my face.

I felt like it was all a dream. She wasn't really here, it was my mind giving me what I wanted. She was still in Florida, enjoying time with her old pals. Even if it was a dream, I planned to enjoy it to the fullest. I parked the car and lead her to my house.

I sat her on the couch and attacked her lips. I still couldn't get over the fact how perfect her lips felt against mine. I was craving more of her taste. But she pulled away too quickly for my taste, she was gasping for air. Her pink lips were swollen, she was trying to find a steady pace for breathing.

"Randy...can we take this slow?" She asked as she leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, she nuzzled against my neck

"Anything you want." I would do anything for her. She was now mine, I knew it and in a matter of days the whole WWE universe would too.

"Thank you." She kissed me softly. "For everything." Another kiss. The way she kissed, I knew it was going to be hard trying to take things slow.

"Um, you want to talk about it?" I cleared my throat but kept her close.

"Alex and Ella, we all spoke. Basically we fixed nothing and I was told two new things. One was Ella claimed she had sex with Alex more then once but Alex denied it. And second was Alex isn't even sure if they had sex the first time."

"And?"

"I'm fed up with the whole drama. On the airplane I decided to have a funeral. I've buried the drama of _that_ six feet under. And I realized that I want you and only you." The last six words made me grin like an idiot. I pulled her up and kissed her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She groaned as she began to get up.

"Why do people call so early?" She whined. I pulled her closer to me and groaned.

"Ignore them." I told her as her phone rang, my house and cell phone rang.

"They been calling for half an hour." She said snuggling closer to me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. I could feel her smile against my lips. She pulled away slowly.

"Let's pick up the phones." She said getting up and walking to her phone. "Where's your laptop?" I pointed at my desk. She got it and pulled a website. I walked behind her and saw the tittle of the article.

_**The Viper's Antidote**_

Below there was a picture of us at the airport, First it was one of us hugging then one of us kissing. I picked her up and sat her on my lap as I read the article. Basically, it said I was the main reason former TNA knockout, new WWE diva Jasmine Rivera left TNA superstar Alex Shelley. Some other bullshit on how we've been together for a while and it was a well kept secret. Then it said how she was the reason off screen I was a different person, she made me "nicer".

"I guess I'm your antidote." She said smiling.

"I think so." I kissed her cheek. "I'm still not use to that." She leaned back into me.

"But I think we could manage." She laughed.

"I think so." I rubbed my nose against her neck, she laughed and tried to pull away.

"Randy!" She squealed but I kept making her laugh.

"What?" Her cell phone rang. She leaned forward to pick it up. "Unknown Caller."

"Hello?" She asked as she leaned back to me.

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You go back to that asshole after what I told you? You're throwing everything we had over nothing! So you basically came to Florida to make sure your second choice was the right one?"_ My whole body tensed up at Alex's voice. Before he could say anything she hung up.

"You're not my second choice. He just can't handle the fact I moved on." She kissed my neck. I nodded my head.

"Stay with me here." I said as I picked her up and put the laptop down. I laid down with her, I put her on top with me.

"I'll be here as long as you want me." She was drawing circles on my chest, I kissed the top of her head.

"And if I want you forever?"

"Forever works just fine." I leaned down and kissed her.


	16. Nothing Stupid

**Thanks for the reviews!! I don't own any WWE related =].**

We walked hand in hand through Madison Square Garden. A few people stopped doing what they were doing and stared at us. Others covered turn and whispered. I looked up and saw him glaring at people as we walked by.

"Be nice." I said tugging his arm. He gave them one last glare as he turned to look at me. He gave me a small smile.

"If you want me to." I got on my toes and kissed his cheek. "If your going to kiss me do it right." He turned his body towards me and wrapped his arm around me. He leaned him and kissed me. He was trying to be gentle but his lips were hungry. I pulled away slowly but gave him a small kiss when he groaned in annoyance.

"I do want you." I smiled up at him.

"So the rumors are true." I turned to see DX looking at us. Randy's whole body tensed up at the sight. Paul had his arms crossed and Michael was smiling at us. I just nodded at them.

"And here I thought you would wait nine more years." Said Michael walking closer to us. I laughed and Randy rolled his eyes. "Cameron is going to be heart broken." Michael use to say how he wanted be to be his daughter in law. I met his kids a few months back, and he said Cameron was a small crush on me. All I had to do was wait for him to be legal so we can be married.

"He'll move on." I joked back.

"Well I'm happy for you, _both."_ Added Paul walking up Randy. "Congrats, you got yourself a good one." He patted his back and walked away.

"Well I'll see you around." Said Michael has he walked away. Randy's body was still tensed up. I pulled him into our locker room.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed his arms.

"Everyone, they looked at you as if you were crazy for being with me." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. "Like I don't deserve you."

"But I don't care what they say, we're defying gravity" I smiled up at him.

"Good." He kissed me but this time he didn't hold back. He kissed with force and pulled me closer. "Cause you're mine." He said in between a kiss. I had to push him away since I was running out of breath.

"A little possessive?" I questioned making him smile. He shook his head.

"No, I just know what's mine." He gave me a quick kiss. The door opened and in came Cody.

"Hey Jasmine, um Randy the guest host is here." Randy nodded and Cody left.

"Don't do anything stupid please." I made him look at me and he grinned.

"Wouldn't think of it, I'll be back."

"Don't forget we're meeting my mom tonight." He kissed my cheek, and nodded. Since he lost the tittle all he's been thinking is a way of getting it back. It's a subject we rarely talk of. Kofi wasn't helping too much either. He was trying everything to get a shot. I sighed as I began changing for my match.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Randy you promised me nothing stupid." I begged him as I stood in front of him. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm just going to talk to him." He put his hands in defense. I shook my head and he smiled knowing he won the fight. He kissed my forehead moving me to the side. I sighed as he made his way to the ring.

'Just talking' I was going to kill him later. He was hitting Roddy, and Kofi was a few feet behind me seeing everything. I looked over at him and he gave a sorry look and ran towards the ring. I was about to follow him when arms were wrapped around me. I looked up to see John with an apologetic look on his face.

"Let go." I yelled at him and he shook his head. Randy was about to punt Piper's head when Kofi came out. Kofi charged at Randy and knocking him down. I was trying to get away from his grip while I saw on the brawl on tv. I was hitting him to let go but nothing worked. I only calmed down when he was fighting back. He was now in the ring stalking Kofi, why couldn't he just come back and leave him alone? "

"Don't" I whispered as he was getting ready to punt Kofi. I turned around trying to get him off me but he didn't budge. The refs weren't doing much either. They kept going at one another.

"John please." I begged as they were in the technical area. I was punching him like crazy as Randy was thrown over into the pit. The people were going crazy, I was going crazy.

"No, no, no." I shouted at the TV as Kofi began to pick up something up. "Sorry." I said as I kicked John. His hands went to his jewels where I just hit him. I ran towards the king. I could hear the people cheering "Kofi." I ran past the ring and jumped over to see Randy laying down on a table. I ran over towards him as the ref tried to pull Kofi away.

"Randy!" I shouted at him trying to get an answer from him. The crowd's cheer make me look over at Kofi who was now running back towards us. I begged Kofi through the rails, he pulled me to the side. I stayed there stunned as he jumped on Randy. He got up and looked over a Randy, the crowd going even crazier. I ran and drop to my knees looking at Randy.

"I told you nothing stupid!" I yelled at him as the ref began to help him. I let them walk pass me. The crowd applauded as he walked by himself. When we got backstage I walked right pass him and straight into our locker room.

"I'm fine, I'll just be in my locker room." I heard his voice through the door. I looked the other way as I heard the door open. I was worried to see if he was hurt but I didn't look at him. I think more then worry I was angry at him for doing something stupid.

"You're really going to be mad at me?" He asked making a sound as he knelt down in front of me. I crossed my arms and looked the other way. I could see him smiling. He stood up and pulled me towards him.

"You can't stay mad." He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him, I glared him. He chuckled and tried to kiss me but I moved my face. He began kissing my neck but I pushed him off.

"I didn't do anything stupid, it was Kofi who jumped on me." He tried reasoning with me but I rolled my eyes at him.

"No this would have never happen if you kept your word about the tittle shot." This time he narrowed his eyes at me. This time I went a little to far.

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" He yelled back.

"I don't care." We were shouting at each other. This was our first fight since we started dating. He grabbed me by the shoulder and smashed his lips into mine. But I refused to kiss back. After a minute when I didn't respond he pulled away.

"You can't kiss me when when we're fighting." I made a face at him and he chuckled.

"I can do as I please, your _my_ girlfriend." He emphasized the word my. I rolled my eyes at him. He tried kissing me again but I pushed him away.

"Your going to have to kiss me in front of your mom, you know." He smirked. I sighed knowing he was right.

"We'll see." I said heading to the bathroom to change back to my clothes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yea, I'm sorry ma." I said glaring at Randy, who rolled his eyes. "For Christmas I promise, either with him or without him."

"I'm sorry." He said again after he parked the car. This time I rolled my eyes at him and got off.

"I miss you too, tell dad I miss him too. Okay bye ma, love you." I hung up the phone. The plan was to go to my parent's place just for a little bit. But Randy's whole body seem to hurt when he walked. So we changed our plans instead of going to their place we were going to my apartment.

"Yea, yea." I said as I walked a bit before him. He groaned as he tried to walk faster. I sighed and slowed down waiting for him. I took his hand and tried helping him up the steps.

"I really am sorry." He whispered into my ear as we went inside the elevator.

"You just should have listen, nothing stupid." I said turning towards him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. When the doors open we silently walked to my apartment. He sat on the couch groaning.

"Go lay down, it would feel better."

"It would if you joined me." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I showed him my room and he threw himself on my bed. He mumbled how great this felt and I chuckled just looking at him.  
"You want anything?" I asked sitting at the corner of the bed.

"A back massage." He lifted his head looking at me.

"Okay, let me go get lotion." I walked to night stand, when I turned back towards the bed he was shirt less just looking at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"I'm ready." He patted the bed getting me to laugh. I climbed on the bed and straddled him. I began rubbing his shoulders. He began making sound effects making me laugh.

"Randy, shut up." I said in between laughs.

"I have to, so I don't do nothing stupid."

**I think they should be a little happy before things just go bad ;)**


	17. Message Sent

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry i took forever to update**. **Happy Holidays everyone.**

**Don't own WWE or any wwe persona.**

**Randy Pov.  
**

She quietly closed the door behind us. I just watched as she set her things in the locker. She hadn't said a word to me since we were in the hotel. I still wasn't in the mood to talk. The anger was still running through me. I understood it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control anything Alex did. I also got that she had a pass before me, but that doesn't stop me from being jealous.

_*_*_*_*A few moments back*_*_*_*_

_I was sitting on the couch and she was lying down using my lap as a pillow. We were, well she was watching some movie I wasn't paying attention. I was looking down at her. She got up when there was a knock on the door. I watched as the bell boy handed her an envelope. She closed the door and began looking at the envelope. _

"_Doesn't say who it's from." She said as she looked up at me. She walked over to me and sat down. I looked over at it and it didn't have a return address it only had her name on it._

"_Open it." I said. She turned it over and opened it. She looked in it and closed it quickly. She pressed it down into her lap and stood up. My curiosity kicked in, I stood up right after her._

"_What is it?" I asked walking closer to her, she didn't move or anything._

"_Nothing, wrong person?" She questioned. I arched my eyebrow and smirked._

"_How many other divas you know are named Jasmine Rivera?" I said as I stood in front of her. This time she stepped back a little putting the envelope to her side._

"_C'mon let me see it." I said making the motion to hand it over. _

"_But you can't flip out or anything." I nodded and she gave me the envelope. I opened it and pulled out a paper. _

_**To let you go, baby girl, hell no. As soon as it's over between you two, you'll come back. Go head have your 'fun'. You know we're still meant for each other. I will get you back even it kills. There's no way you'll last with him, with his track record 'Ladies Man'. I promise when we're together again everything will be better. I'll always love you.**_

_**-Alex**_

_**P.S. Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy it.**_

_I crumbled the paper and threw it. I pulled out a photograph. It was him and her kissing, he had a Santa suit his hands on her hip, she was also wearing a Santa suit and her arms were around his neck. I felt betrayed and no one plays games on the Viper._

"_What is this?!" I yelled anger clear in my voice. I showed her the photo. She carefully took it._

"_This was like a year ago!" She yelled back throwing the photo to the side. "Before I met you remember?!" She turned around but I grabbed her wrist and turned her back around._

"_I don't care, I don't go around showing you pictures of me with other girls! I keep my shit in the past." I yelled in her face._

"_You act like I can control it." She hissed at me. _

"_You don't tell him shit, he thinks it's okay." I hissed back._

"_If I talk to him, you'll get mad. And yea I know you have a past Randy, fuck, every one does!" I let go and threw the closest thing I could find. The vase went flying to the wall, glass falling every where. _

"_Your fucking insane, you know that?" She said._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I know I over reacted but when it comes to anything about her all my sanity goes out the window. I don't think she realizes how much she means to me. I sat down and looked up to see her staring at me. We just stayed there and stare at one another, and I'm wondering what she's thinking.I could see in her eyes she was questioning this relationship because right now I was. But to end this right when it began just didn't make sense.

"Hey-" Cody and Ted walked in.

"Not now!" We both yelled at them. They froze and looked at both of us.

"But-" Ted said looking at her. She just gave him a look that made me smirk. Ted backed off and just nodded.

"They gave this to us to give to you." said Cody pulling a box from his bag. "It was the bell boy." She stood up and took it from him.

"Thank you." She said closing the door as they left. She began playing it with as she walked back to sit. This time she didn't look at me she stay focused on the box.

"Are you gonna open it?" I asked, she looked up at me and she shrugged. I looked away and I felt something I couldn't explain. Like an empty hole, something was missing. I looked back at her when I heard paper ripping. She was opening the box taking out gift paper. She took out a bag of kisses and a sheet of paper.

"Kisses because I know how much you love eating them when there is something eating at you...I'm going to fight to keep you mine, I had to be broken to realize I have, I am nothing without you." She read out loud then sighed. Pain ripped through my body. He knew her better than me, what if she went back to him. I realized that something I couldn't explain was fear, fear of losing her. I looked up and she was right in front of me, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"He's trying to fight a battle he already lost." She whispered trying to to convince me. I wrapped my arms her tightly.

"I don't...I don't want to lose you." I pressed her close to me. She shook her head.

"You won't, my heart...my heart has a new person it belongs to." She kissed me. It was a soft timid kiss, she was trying to prove her point. I pulled her closer making her straddle me, I kissed her back with little more force. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission, she slowly gave it to me. Our tongues began fighting for dominance and she began giggling. I pulled away and stared at her.

"We have to work on that." I said, she nodded and leaned into me.

"You have a match coming up." She mumbled into my neck and I nodded my head. "We have to stop."

"What?"

"Fighting over nothing. I don't like being mad at you, or having you mad at me. I care about you too much."

"And I hate that shit too. Yet it just happens, if I could just bust him he would leave us alone." She laughed into my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"If he continues you can do it." I felt her smile. I ran my hands through her hair. Now I couldn't wait to put my hands on Alex. Nothing and no one was going to stop me.

"Randy your match is up next." A crew member said through the door. I smirked knowing I was about to send a message through Evan to Alex. She stood up and started to change into her ring gear and I did too.

"You really need someone else to do this." She whined as she began rubbing oil on me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You love touching me." She laughed.

"Can't keep my hands of you." She rubbed my chest shaking her head. I just watched her and I couldn't resist, I pulled her hands me and kissed her. She was trying to be careful not to touch me and pulled away.

"I don't want any oil on me." I rolled my eyes at her. Cody and Ted came in and talked about the match. She sat down next to me and started to play brick breaker on her phone as we talked. I would start the match.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"_I hear voices in my head they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me."_

"_This is a six man tag team match set for one fall, approaching the ring being accompanied by Jasmine weighting in a combined weight of 703, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Randy Orton." Randy was walking in front followed Ted to his left and Cody to his right, Jasmine was walking behind them. _

"_You know what team effort is?" asked Jerry. "Three people doing with Randy saids." He answered himself. _

"_And their opponents set in at a weight of 822 pounds, team of the world's strongest man Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, and Kofi Kingston."_

_Randy circled around Mark and tagged in Cody. Mark threw in Cody into the ring and into the corner. Ted interfered and Cody look to take advantage but Mark held him into a military press slam. Kofi tagged in, he kept kicking Cody._

"_C'mon Cody, fight back." Jasmine yelled slamming her hands against the mat. Cody tagged in Randy, he walked around Kofi starring down on him. Kofi had been in trouble through out the commercial break. Legacy had been tagging in and out...._

_Randy pulled out Evan and closed line him outside the ring, and threw him back in. He pulled Jasmine back to his side of the corner since she had been checking to see if Ted was okay. Evan kicks out before the three count and Cody tagged in Randy. Randy smirked as he walked to Evan. He was about to use Evan to send a message. He began kicking him but the referee had told him to back off. Randy picked Evan's legs and sling shot him into the ropes. Evan kicked out and Randy dragged him into their corner ad tagged in Ted..._

"_Rip his freaking head off" Yelled Randy..._

_Randy was thrown out by Kofi. Ted looked to take advantage but Kofi hit him with trouble in paradise. The look on the Viper face when his team lost told this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. He sent death glares at Kofi and Evan. He yanked Jasmine's arm has she tried to help Ted get up, he told Cody to do it. The camera zoomed into Randy looking down at Jasmine. _

"_What has this young lady got herself into?" Asked Cole before going into commercial break. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"You okay?" She asked as we walked back. I wasn't done with Evan, there was something I need to do.

"Yea, I'll meet you in the locker room." She looked at me confused and nodded. I watched as she walked away and I turned the other way. I had to wait for Evan to walk to his locker room. I waited in the hall way and blocked his way. When I saw him my eyes narrowed and fear filled his eyes.

"I haven't done anything." He said holding his hands up, I smirked walking closer to him.

"Relax, I just need you to tell Alex something for me." He just nodded. "Tell him if he continues to interfere with my relationship, next time I see him he's mine. She gave me the okay." I hissed at him and he nodded. I walked a bit to the side letting Evan 'think' he can walk. As soon as he was close enough I punched in the stomach. When he bent down I did the R.K.O..

"Tell him I'll see him soon." I said walking away from Evan., my message has been sent. I walked back to our locker room.

"What did you go do?" She said as she was packing her clothes.

"Nothing, I was just sending a message." She raised her eyebrow looking at me.

"Uh okay, well um we have to leave to New York." She smiled. I could now see the happiness in her eyes. I nodded and we changed back and packed. She was practically jumping up and down. As we walked through the halls she kept telling people happy holidays, making me say them too. I had make her stop a few times under the mistletoe and I would always smile into the kiss and she would bite my bottom lip. I looked around and saw the other superstar's faces, they all received the message, she was mine.


	18. Perfect Start

**Thanks for the reviews!! I don't own any WWE person.  
**

"I'm going to kill him." Randy mumbled and I laughed. He was using my chest as a pillow and he was covering his ears. We were staying in a hotel room in Tampa, John Cena was hosting a huge New Years party where the whole roster was invited. I manage to convince him to come. On this floor it was mostly filled with all the superstars and divas and one very drunken Chris Jericho. He's been singing over an hour already, it would have been decent if he wasn't so drunk. A few superstars have told him to shut up but nothing. But if you think about it, he shouldn't be in the hotel room if he lives in Tampa. He was currently singing 'I Will Survive' around our door.

"He'll leave soon." I said running a hand through his head. He just groaned in response and tried getting closer. Chris' singing got louder as he tried hitting the higher notes. I laughed and Randy started to get up. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to stop him. All he did was wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me up.

"Let him be." He gave me a small peck and made his way towards the door. I just watched as he angrily opened the door and went to his left.

"Jericho! Shut up! Jasmine and I are trying to sleep!" He came back looking angry and he slammed the door shut. He climbed onto his side and rolled over towards me. He took his place on my chest again and held me close. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I need my strength if I'm spending the whole day with Cena tomorrow." He answered my unasked question. I smiled down at him and squeezed him. I knew he was making an effort trying to spend time with people he wouldn't just to be with me.

"Thank you." He nodded his head. Chris stopped singing and in matter of seconds he was asleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I slowly woke up to see Randy looking at me. He was sitting in a chair in front of my side of the bed. He was already dressed and everything.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I said getting up. He motioned for me to go towards him. I sat on his lap with my back against him and he wrapped his arms around me, I gladly leaned back into him. I wonder if he knew he was the most important person I have right now. It was thanks to him that I didn't crumble and forgave Alex. It was because of him I grew as a person and found him. He was my saving grace.

"You look too beautiful to wake up." He said nuzzling my neck. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." What we had was simple, we didn't need to over think it. Randy and I were like a hand and a glove where we fit perfect. When I look at him I realize that I'm or I have fallen for him. It was different with him then when I was with Alex. I know I did love Alex but with Randy my mind and body responded different. When I kiss Randy it's like my whole body wakes up, sparks fly through my whole body. And that scares me that I'm losing myself to him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Your too damn good looking." I smiled at him. A kiss from him he manages to take me to heaven and back. He smiled and stood us up. I made us stop as he made our way toward the bed.

"Do we really need to go to his house?" He asked, I just nodded my head.

"I promised him."

"Fine." He made an over dramatic groan. He let me go and I headed over to the bathroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Randy parked the car in front of John's house and we slowly got off. Randy had been complaining the whole ride. He kept saying how he couldn't and wouldn't get along with him because he took the title away from him. He said some other stuff but I zoned out on him. I know they were friends before according to John.

"Please try to be not to kill or threaten to kill him." I said as we approached the door. He chuckled and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me. One of his hands was on the back of my neck and the other on my hip.

"Anything you want." He leaned down making our noise touch. He gave me an Eskimo kiss and I smiled.

"I'll make it up to you I promise." I gave him a small peck before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" We were greeted by a half naked John. He was still rubbing his eyes and just in boxers. He put on a goofy smile as he looked at me and Randy. "Come in." He opened the door and moved to the side. I took Randy's hand in mine and walked inside.

The house was huge, it was pretty. It was ready for tonight it was just a bit messy. I walked into the living room and found food, bottle, and cups all over the floor.

"Sorry, I had a small party." John grinned shyly. "I'll put some clothes on." Randy and I just looked around the house.

"And how are you planning to help?" Randy asked. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag.

"First by cleaning then you and John could go buy food, soda and beer." I said as I began cleaning the living room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

**Randy P.O.V.**

I stopped the shopping cart in front of the chips. I just randomly pulled any bag into the cart, I had to get 10 different bags. Once I had the bags I looked around for her favorite chips. I took of those.

"You two are so far gone." I heard Cena's voice. I looked up and saw him smiling down at me like he was proud or something.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated.

"You just doze off looking at these chips, you were thinking about her." He chuckled. I just moved the shopping cart. I was out with John because she wanted me to. She wanted to clean the house and have it ready. And I'm currently in the super market, she made a list we need for the party. I had pretty much got everything on the list. Napkins, plates, soda, chips, dips, and etc. John and I haven't really talked only to make sure we had everything.

"You don't notice it but I have in the ten minutes I was with you two." He was talking behind me and I kept walking. "When your doing something she looks at you with so much love, passion." I froze in place.

"Wait what?" I asked turning around.

"Yea I mean she smiles like there's no tomorrow. She looks at you the same way you look at her when she's not looking. Like she's your whole world, the sun that lights up your world, your everything." I just stared at him dumbfounded. He laughed.

"You had no idea huh?" I nodded my head. "Yea, well maybe it was just me." He walked past me and pushed the cart. I didn't know that with one look I laid my heart out. But it didn't matter since she looked at me the same way. I walked out of the store smiling like an idiot.

John got off the car to unlock the door. And we each grabbed however many bags we could.

"Sweetie, I'm home." He yelled pushing the door open. I scoffed. When we stepped inside the house was all decorated. Balloons everywhere, banners, the doors had hanging decorations. On his shelf and table had decorations, some center pieces. In the living room there where hats, tiaras, noise makers, party poppers, and beaded necklaces. I looked over at John and we looked dumbfounded. How the hell did this happen?

"Good your here" She said walking into the living room with trays. "John, put the beer and soda in the refrigerator and Randy open the chips and put them in the bowls and trays." She placed trays and bowl on the tables. She walked past us and took out the napkins and plates.

"Okay, so in an hour the food will be delivered. I ordered from the Italian place a few blocks away." She said walking in between rooms. I just watched her.

"See those looks." John said taking the soda and walking away. I just went ahead and put the chips in the bowls.

After everything was set up me and Cena were sitting on the couch watching television and drinking beer. She was in the kitchen making sure everything was right. We tried to help but all she did was sigh and make us go away.

"Done." She said walking into the living room sitting between us.

"Thanks." said John.

"No problem. Okay John your clothes is in your room already picked out. Randy your in the guest room on the left. Now go change." She said patting our legs.

"But how did you get us clothes." Said John.

"While you went shopping now go. And I don't care if you guys don't like what I picked out your putting it on."

"Controlling I like it." I said getting up and kissing her.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Third Person**

The party went smoothly, every one having a good time. They were all getting ready for the countdown, the television was on they were about to watch the ball drop. Randy was holding on to Jasmine as she had a little to much to drink. She wasn't drunk yet just a bit tipsy. He held her as close as possible his hands on her waist. The rest were looking for someone for their first kiss.

The countdown began. Every one was yelling.

"10...9...8..."

She turned around to face him and she had a huge smile on her face.

"7...6...5..."

He leaned down pressing their foreheads together.

"4...3...2..."

"I love you." She said.

"1"

She kissed him. He was stunned, he thinks he's pretty sure he heard her correctly. He tried to bring her closer but their bodies couldn't be any closer. She was the one to say it and now he was certain she felt the same way.

"I love you." He said pulling away just to kiss her again. This year had just started off perfect.


	19. A Lovely Beach

**_AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever!! I injured my left arm and to make it worse my computer broke on me, my friend was kind enough to let me use hers. I really didn't know how to write this chapter so I made it a fluff. I don't know when I'll update next but hopefully within the next two weeks. Thanks for the reviews!_**

"You do realize sunset isn't in about another hour?" She said as we walked around the beach. We were in Florida, we had two days off and she wanted to come down here. I had met her TNA family, they've been all older than her and treated her a young sister. I could see the way they acted around her as if she were fragile. When she told them I was now her boyfriend they all gave me a talk. I was warned by all of them not to hurt her or I was dead, I was given the usual speech.

"It doesn't matter." I took her to the beach because it seemed to be perfect. After the party neither of us had said those three words again. I haven't brought it back up since maybe she couldn't remember she said it. Part of me was scared that was true, my cocky strong front all vanishes because of her. She pulled on my hand and faced me.

"Let's do something fun." She said biting her lip.

"Does it involve taking off my shirt?" She rolled her eyes. When we came down it was crowded but no one seemed to notice us. We found a small spot in the middle but once she took off her clothes I saw guys looking at her. I'm not the jealous guy type, I just don't like guys looking at what's mine. I handed her my shirt and she hasn't taken it off since. There wasn't many people left but I still didn't want anyone looking at her.

"No, Randy. Let's just have a race." She took off her sandals.

"First one to the water wins." She said taking off. I watched her for a few seconds before chasing after her. She was laughing as I caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her behind me.

"Randy!" She squealed grabbing on to my arm. We fell with me on top of her and she was still laughing. I propped myself on my elbows pulling up to see her better. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Looking in her eyes I knew she was everything I want, everything I could ask for. I **would** do anything to **protect** her, anything to make her happy. I leaned down and pressed my lips down to hers. I was being gentle trying to show her how much I cared but she pulled me into her trying to deepening the kiss. Her mouth was hot, wet, and she tasted like peaches, I pulled apart quickly trying to keep myself under control.

"What's wrong?" She asked propping herself on her elbows. I backed of her a little getting on my knees.

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrow at me and eyed me. "Nothing I just don't want to go back to Raw until after this week." I had to think on my feet, I wasn't telling her I stopped because I don't think you realize you said you loved me. She smiled at me sweetly.

"It will be fine. You'll just yell at me a few times." I sighed. This week on Raw I had to yell at her and warned her to win her match. Just like I did to Legacy the week before expect I had to use our relationship and if she loved me enough she would win.

"Hey, it was just an idea for production." She said as we flipped around. She was now on top of me.

"It makes me seem heartless, don't you think?"

"But that's the viper on tv" She leaned down resting her head on my neck and I put my arm on her waist. "You know something?"

"What?" I asked rubbing circles on her back.

"I wasn't drunk when I said I love you." I froze. "I don't know why I didn't repeat it, you seem to be so awkward about it. I didn't know if I should say it again." I sat up pulling her to me.

"I love you and that's what scares me, I didn't know if that's what you felt. I knew you were tipsy and I didn't know if you meant it."

"I do mean it Randy, you have no idea how much you mean to me." She placed her hands on face. She leaned down pressing our foreheads.

"Say it again."

"I love you." I pulled her into me and kissed her. It was the extra confirmation I need. I kissed her like if she was the air I needed. My hands were on her hair and one on her waist. She was about to open her mouth.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Someone yelled. We pulled away and I heard her sigh as we looked up. It was some guy with blond hair just looking at us. She looked confused.

"And you are?" I asked standing up.

"Steven, at first I taught WWE was making up some bullshit since I had respect for you Jasmine, but seeing this your nothing but a tramp. You left Alex for Randy?!"

"Excuse me?" She stood up. I took a step forward putting her behind me. The kid took a step back.

"You want to call her that again?" I hissed. My blood was boiling.

"Randy just leave it." I wasn't this punk just ruined a perfect moment for us.

"I called her a tramp, I just wonder which superstar is next?" The kid smirked. Something inside me snapped and I flew at the kid.

"Randy, don't! He isn't worth it." She pulled my hand back. "Listen, we don't need this, he's just some fan." I turned to face her and their was hurt in her eye. I sighed in anger and let her pull me.

"You better be happy I didn't bust open your face." I yelled as I turned around to face him. We walked until we were on the other side of the beach. We were silent as we walked. She stopped just looking towards the ocean. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. She leaned into me and touched my arm.

"You did nothing wrong." She chuckled. "The sun is going down." The colors started to change, orange, red, pink, and a slight purple.

"Is this ever going to get easy?" She asked as we were surrounded my darkness.

"What?"

"Us?" And we stood there in silence just wondering. Everyone in the whole world was going to hurt us in some way or another but she is someone I'm willing to take it for.

"Yea, I think so. And if not I'm willing to fight for us." She slightly turned and rubbed her head into my neck.

"We'll always fight for this." I held one of her hands and pulled it up to my heart.

"Until the day I die." She giggled, I looked down and she was blushing.

"C'mon time for us to go for Raw." She kissed my cheek.

"I wonder why _he_ wasn't anywhere around us?" I said he with disgust so she would know who I was talking about. She hugged me and I pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked to the car.

"I don't know and you really don't care." She said into my neck and then she yawned. Looking at her I knew everything was going to be alright. I put her in the back seat letting her have room to sleep.

"I love you." I said kissing her cheek, she smiled.

"I love you too."


	20. Panic Sets In

**Sorry for not updating but my computer is still down. Good new is I'm getting my laptop by the end of this month.**

**I don't own any wwe person...thanks for the reviews.  
**

"_Do we have an understanding?" The first person said with a sadistic smile._

"_Yea, but all I'm going is scaring her." Said the second person. _

"_That's good enough." The first person just watched him leave._

"_Us Dibiase always get what we want." Was all that was said before everyone went to their locker room._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hurry up, number one contender." I said as we were walking to our locker room. He was walking slowly through the halls. He smiled at me as he heard the words.

"I'm coming." He said as he walked slower making me laugh.

"My match is the first of the night, so c'mon." I picked up my pace as I saw our room. I walked in picking up my bags taking out my ring gear.

"Wait, are you doing your split entrance?" He asked nervously, I rolled my eyes. I went to the bathroom and changed.

"Would you like me to do it?" I asked walking back out. I saw him looking at me, his eyes went down and up my body and he shook his head. "Well that's too bad." I put my clothes in my bag and head to the door. His hands snapped up clothing the door.

"You won't leave then." He crossed his hands over his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself into him and pouted.

"It's my match for a chance at the divas' championship." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's great, but you don't have to show the fans what you do for me." My hands dropped and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. He started laughing at the look at I had. I pushed off him and felt embarrassed at his comment.

"That was...a..." I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't even find the right words. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"So you won't do it, that's great." He kissed my forehead and turned me around. We walked out just like that, his arms wrapped around me and my back pressed up against him. As we walked down the halls I could hear him cursing under his breath as a few people stared at us. After every curse I would rub his arm trying to calm him down.

"Good luck." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I turned around and kissed him. It was a soft quick kiss. "Now don't kill anyone on your way back please." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I won't." I nodded and pulled apart and head to the ramp. I turned and our eyes met and a new feeling hit me. I felt it through my whole body and it was almost like a need not to leave him. I stared at him for a few seconds trying hard not to go over to him. I left quickly as my music played.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Micheal: This is the first round for the divas championship._

_Jerry: And it looks like we're good to go. _

_The referee signals for the bell and Gail Kim and Jasmine lock up. _

"_It's a shame that they lost their head  
A careless man who could wind up dead"_

_Both divas pull apart to see Sheamus slowly walking down towards them. Confusion written over both divas. Sheamus is grinning as he's walking down picking out his target. Gail Kim takes advantage and elbows Jasmine in the face and kicks her stomach. Gail pushes Jasmine towards the ropes and Irish wipes her to the other side. _

_Sheamus smirks as he see his opportunity. He grabs Jasmine's foot sending her face first to the mat and pulls her out. The referee signals for the bell. Jasmine looks up at Sheamus and begins pushing herself back as he begin to approach her._

" _Yeah!!__ ….__ Some are Born to fight  
Some Are Born to sin"_

_Evan Bourne comes running out. Sheamus stops and just glares at Evan while Jasmine gets up __and runs. Evan stands between her and Sheamus._

_Micheal: What has the Viper gotten this young lady into?_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"I swear if he touches a hair on her your all dead!!!" I could hear Randy's voice through the door.

"But you just can't go." I heard Taylor's voice.

"She's right your the number one contender." Said Ted.

"If you go out he'll make her a bigger target." Cody was trying to calm him down. Then there was a scream and I heard things being thrown around. I quickly run in and everyone froze. Cody and Ted were trying to hold Randy back. While Taylor was standing in a corner trying to cover herself. Randy pushed pass Ted and Cody and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm fine." I whispered trying to pull him closer. He gave me a small squeeze.

"You three get out." He said as the rest were looking at us. I closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. Sheamus didn't really scare me, it was the way Randy might react that scared me. I heard the door shut and he pulled my chin to look at him.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He leaned down and his lips crash down to mine. It was an urgent kiss. He was pressing his lips to mine and I knew he was bruising them. "Stay here." He mumbled pulling away.

"Randy?" I said following him. He slowly the door before I could reach him. When I tried to open it wouldn't budge. "Randy?!" I yelled trying the door again. Panic set in knowing he was going to try something. I kept pulling the door handle.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you out. There orders!" Cody yelled through the door. His voice was calm like nothing was wrong. My mind went blank knowing he was put to do something stupid and the other do were doing nothing.

"Open the door!." I yelled trying to see if they would at least try and listen to me.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Randy Orton begins to walk down the ramp, distracting Sheamus for a bit. Sheamus still manages to get the win. Randy closes walks up into the ring just glaring at Sheamus. No words have to be said but the message was clear. Sheamus walks away holding the belt up letting the fans think is only about the championship._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Randy POV **

Anger and panic were still fresh through my body. I didn't even think of the danger I was putting her in. Sheamus has given himself a bullseye for even thinking about hurting her. All I have to do is keep her far away from Sheamus and keep her safe at all cost. I walked back to the locker room to see Ted and Cody both were I left them. Cody had his back turned and holding the door while it was shaking.

"Please?" I heard her voice. She was like a little girl trapped and her voice was so innocent. I picked up my step and told them they can leave. As soon as I stepped in her head snapped up and looked at me. There was two different emotion in her eyes, relieve and anger.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do it." I stepped in walking over to her. She placed her hands on my chest preventing me from getting to close to her. I placed my hand over hers and now she was trying to pull it back.

"Randy, no, you can't do that to me." She said slapping my hand away pouting. She took a step back sitting. She was still pouting looking up at me.

"I know, but it was the only way to keep you safe." I sat down next to her placing my arm over her. She leaned into me burying her face into my chest. Then I felt the urge just to keep her with me knowing that was the only way she would be safe. I couldn't and wouldn't trust anyone else with her.

"I would've been fine, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." I chuckled, I don't know why I just had to. I pressed her closer to me. I guess love does make you do crazy shit. "I'm serious." She said hitting my arm.

"But you're my girl and I have to keep you safe." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Get ready, my match is up."

*_*_*_*_*_*

"_I hear voice in my head , they council me, _

_they understand, they talk to me."_

_Jasmine walked in front of Randy. He was glaring at everyone was they walked down towards the ring. When he stood on the ropes he kept her close. _

"_Stand near the tables." He told her as Chris Master was walking down with Eve. All she did was nod. As he locked up with Chris, he kept one eye on the match and the other on her. Once he saw Sheamus, it went straight down hill. Chris caught him in a master lock and it took him a while to get out of. Luckily he caught him with an RKO. _

"_Go through the crowd." He yells at her as he goes for the pin. But this time she shakes her head, she wasn't going anywhere with out him. He gets up quickly all his attention going towards her not noticing him getting into the ring. _

"_Randy!" She yells to late. He turns around to get a boot to his face. Panic is set in on her behave and she climbs into the ring to make sure he's fine. Sheamus takes this chance and grabs her arm, lifting her up, he rubs his face in her neck as she tries to pull away. It was on impulse when she kicked him in his jewels. Making him fall in pain grabbing himself. As soon as he hit the mat she rolled out pulling Randy with her. He wasn't fully fine but he was able to walk as she pulled him backstage._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"I'm sorry." Was all I manage to say, I was still dazed. I was stupid enough to risk her bring her out there. She was shaking a bit as we stepped into our locker room.

"Just hug me please." She wrapped her arms around me and I pulled her closer. This wasn't how things should have gone down, she shouldn't be in danger because of me. She pulled back slowly and we just stared at each other.

"Randy, all I have to do is stare into your eyes and fall asleep in your arms, I know I'll be safe." I grabbed her face I think a little to hard because she gasped but I pressed my lips down into hers.


	21. eBay

**Don't own WWE or Randy or Cody or Ted**. **Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot!!**

A headache, that's what you get when three grown men act like little children. Each one blaming the other at the top of their lungs. Covering your ears doesn't help much. The pounding in your head getting louder and louder. The three of them now raising their hands at one another. The only other girl is on the other side of the room glaring at you for a reason she doesn't want to explain. You want to stop them but you have to let your boyfriend have this pride, it's a guy thing or so you were told by a friend. You sigh trying to get their attention but nothing, your stuck.

That's what I've been going through for the past half hour. Randy, Cody, and Ted just all going at each other. Their all yelling at each other with hand motions about who's fault it is that we're lost. Instead of getting directions or going on map quest or something they're pointing fingers. We got lost some where in Wyoming and we manage to get a room in a small hotel. We were in a city called Edgerton, population 170.

I was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. I leaned forward and rubbed my head. I slightly looked up to see Taylor the same way I was expect she was in a chair.

"_Given you my all, Every time every mind every music note, Man it's so beautiful it's so beautiful, Evey city..." _

My ring tone rang through the room and that stalled them for a bit. Before they went back at it again. I looked down and _Alex_, was on the caller id. I looked up at Randy and he was to busy yelling at Ted's face so he wouldn't notice if I slipped outside and answered. I got up and made my way out slowly closing the door behind me.

"Hello?" I answered and I heard a sigh but it was more of a happy sigh.

"Hey, I thought _he_ wouldn't let you pick up." This time I sighed.

"He's my boyfriend and he's just worried about me."

"About? Me hurting you over the phone?" He snickered and his voice was sharp.

"Alex, I don't need this right now. What do you want?" I sat down against the wall and leaned my head back. No, this really wasn't helping my headache.

"Honestly, all I wanted to do is hear your voice. I miss you, I miss the friendship we use to have before I fucked everything up." I chuckled, this was the first time he actually spoke as if he meant it. That he wanted to be friends like before we began dating.

"And your sure you can handle that?" And I could hear the smile.

"Listen, I may not be the perfect guy in your life, but I'll never be out of it. I meant when I said forever. Either way is fine as-" My phone was ripped away from me. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I heard my phone shut and it was thrown back to the floor.

"You have gone insane." I said quietly as I reached to pick my phone. He grabbed my arms and yanked me up. I slammed into his chest then he pushed me back to the wall. I wasn't going to say anything to him, I really didn't want to have a fight with him. Neither of us said anything, it was the calm before the storm.

"Your really talking to him behind my _fucking_ back." He hissed into my ear. "After the _shit _he put you through, your really going do _that_ do me?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"You left the mother fucking room to speak with him." His grip tighten around my arms.

"Can you just let go? I really don't want to do this." I think my answers were just pissing him off even more. He was looking for a fight that I wasn't giving him.

"We're going do this because I fucking say so." He set of the trigger in my mind. I hated being controlled. I hated the fact that he thought I was property that belonged to him. Him being all possessive was cute at times but not at this fucking moment.

"Fuck you, Randy Orton." I pushed him with all the force I had. He let go and I walked away from him. Instead of walking towards the room I walked to the main office. I wasn't spending the night with them in a room and if they wanted to leave I'll find my own way back. I didn't hear his footsteps behind me nor did I feel him. Having him come after me or not wasn't something I was sure about.

"And how can I help you?" The man behind the desk asked.

"I need a room just for tonight." He nodded his head. I paid with cash and got the room key. "Can you please not tell anyone what room I'm in?" I asked before I left.

Randy didn't hear the conversation I was having with Alex. Of course he would think it was Alex trying to convince me I was meant to be with him. But Randy never takes to a count that I'm with him because I want to. I love being with him, there's a something there like a bond I feel when I'm with him. But everything goes to hell when he gets mad over Alex. I closed the door behind me and slided down. Maybe the quiet in the room would help the headache go way. _Knock, Knock. _

There's always some one there to annoy me.

"Hotel management." The voice from the door said. I slowly got up and thought about not opening the door. As soon as the door opened I wanted to slam it back shut but he didn't do anything to me.

"Come in, Cody." I sat down on the bed and he closed the door.

"Can I say here? Yea, thanks. Randy destroyed the other room. He said something about a mother fucker. I think the other two got a different room." He said kicking of his shoes and laying down on the other bed.

"Cody-"

"Yea the front desk guy remembered you after 600 dollars. Randy, he'll get over it, he cares about you too much. Hell, the whole roster knows he's in love with you and vice versa. Thanks to you no one has a black eye." He laughed. "If your weren't here both Ted and I would have been hurt. He would have use Taylor to let his anger out. _Fuck._"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and slowly come back up. Number one reason Taylor hated me was because of Randy. I knew a major part was because of him but now I feel disgusted. I felt something crawling under my skin. Then I felt the need to throw up but there was nothing in my stomach that could go out. God, all I wanted is a different ending to the same damn story.

"Jasmine, don't take it the wrong way."

"How the fuck do you want me to take it?! My boyfriend was sleeping with the girl in the same damn group!" I yelled letting all my anger out and I was walking closer to him.

"Look, it stopped the day he met you. I told you this so you can laugh about it not get mad." He stood up and grabbed my arm pushing me down.

"Just shut the hell up Cody." I hissed into his face. And the asshole had the nerve to laugh.

"You get mad just like him. But in a serious note the love you two have can't be bought on eBay. So just chill." I pushed him.

"Whatever." I mumbled as laid on my bed and turned around so I wouldn't have to face him. Tomorrow I was going to deal with this.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"You have to get up." Cody poked my face. I groaned in annoyance and slapped his hand away. I wasn't ready yet to face seeing him and her again. He didn't give me the extra five minutes I wanted instead I was thrown over his shoulders. I didn't fight him or anything, I stayed quiet as we walked. I mumbled a "thanks" when we were in front of our car. I leaned against the car and Cody did the same as the rest came towards us. I didn't let my eyes meet his.

"Everyone ready to go? I finally got the directions." Ted said happily. I looked up and saw Taylor. I grabbed onto Cody's hands. Without thinking twice I leaned forward and out came the vomit. I squeezed Cody's hands as he began rubbing my back.

"Yea, she's been feeling a little sick." Cody tried to explain.

"Just start the car." Hearing her voice just made more come out.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. His voice was filled with concern. Hearing is concern made my heart start beating faster. And just like that I knew I would forgive him. All I did was nodded my head. It took about another five minutes for me to stop. Ted was driving, Taylor was in the passenger side and I was between Cody and Randy. The ride was silent and I didn't have any plans on talking.

We stopped about four hours later to get something to eat. We stopped at an Apple Bee's. Randy grabbed my hand and I didn't pull away. Neither of us said anything but it was our way of saying we're sorry. He tugged at my hand and I looked up. We just looked at each other and I leaned into him, that was our way of saying I forgive you. He pulled me closer and I fell into his arms. And I was scared, scared that it was suddenly clear how much he meant to me. No one could change that, not Taylor nor Sheamus nor anybody else.

"Is love in the air or is it just me?" I heard Cody say behind us.

*_*_*_*_*_*

_Monday Night_

Yet again the locker room was destroyed. But this time Cody was holding onto his stomach and Ted was holding ice into face, Taylor was helping Ted. Randy had his back turned and was telling himself to relax.

"What if Sheamus had come backstage and got her?! Didn't I tell you not to go?!" He began yelling again and turned around. Some habits just die hard.

"We tried to help!" Yelled Ted. Here. We. Go. Again. Randy balled his fist his jaw tighten. He charged at Ted. I moved from my chair and stood between them.

"He's already hurt, it really doesn't matter." I placed my hands on his chest. I gave him a small push and he walked backwards never taking his eyes off Ted.

"He could have hurt you." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I know six other people who wouldn't let that happen."

"And I know about ten who want to sleep with her." Said Taylor. This bitch knew how to ruin a moment. Randy's body tensed up. She was about to get a piece of my mind.

"Can you shut your fucking mouth! No one wants to hear you." I said turning toward her. She had a surprised look on her face. Randy pulled me back into him by my waist.

"I would if you would quit the angel act. No one likes you." She stood up and began walking towards me.

"What the fuck is your problem? I haven't done shit to you and you hate me." I was trying to make let Randy go. I was trying to take steps forward.

"You stupid bitch. You came and took over everything! You took what was mine." She said in tears. I froze when I saw the hurt in her eyes as she was staring at me and Randy. She grabbed her things and ran out.

"You didn't take nothing from her." Randy whispered. The pieces were beginning to fall together. She had slept with Randy thinking he was her's. She hated the fact that I came along and got his attention. To her he was everything, to him she's just another girl. Taylor was in love with Randy.

"I...I have t-" Randy spun me around. I looked into his eyes, I felt horrible for Taylor. But when I look at him I feel it, I don't know what it is but it's there. I feel like for the first time in my life I'm doing something right. I pulled him into me and kissed him.

"I love you" I mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you but those three words aren't enough." He said pulling me closer.


	22. Distractions

**I'm sorry for taking so long with the update things have been going crazy right now. I was not taking part of the strike thing, I didn't even know until one of my friends told me. But anyways I'll try to update the story by next week. Thanks for the reviews.**

I stood there outside Cena's locker room waiting for her. She felt the need to make sure he was fine. She was worried that the attack from Batista would damage him or something. Sheamus hasn't tried anything but I wasn't taking any chances. The only reason I wasn't inside was because I didn't feel like watching her take care of someone else. I really don't care that she met John first or that they're really great friends, she's my girlfriend not _his_. But I wasn't going to be selfish this time and I didn't try to fight with her so she wouldn't go.

John didn't want to medic to see him but I knew he was in good hands with her. Just because I don't like the guy doesn't mean I can't feel bad for him. The attack wasn't needed but I knew if I had to do it for my belt I would do it in a heart beat. I watched as people walked around packing everything for the next show. A few people who stare at me but after a glare they walked away from him me.

"Randy, can you come in please?" Jasmine said as she opened the door glaring at John. I walked inside to find John on a chair just glaring back at her. They both looked like small kids that couldn't agree with each other.

"Wha-"

"No! I don't need any help!" John answered me before the whole word 'what' came out. I shot Jasmine a questioning look. She sighed running her hands through her hair.

"He's hurt and he can't drive by himself. He doesn't want any help because he's being a moron!" She shouted the last word right at him. He stood up and I stood in front of Jasmine. I knew he wouldn't lay a finger on her but it was a reflex. She put her hand in my arm.

"I said no thank you. I'm trying to be polite here." She tugged at my arm and I could read her eyes. She wanted me to help him, she didn't care what he was saying. I sighed and nodded. I made my way towards John.

"Fine." He said sighing as I was a few inches away from him. "But I'm walking by myself." I turned to see her and she shook her. John picked his bag and made his way toward the door. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. I took and handed his bag to Jasmine before he said anything. I put his arm over my shoulder and walked. He was trying to pull his arm.

"Don't, it makes things easier for both of us." I said holding his arm in place.

"You're whipped." He muttered. We both stayed quiet as we walked toward the car. She was behind us with the bags. I shoved him into the back seat harder than I should have for staying that. He let out a loud groan which I think he yelled louder so she could hear. She placed the bags in front and sat on the back. He put his head on her shoulder and the prick was grinning at me. I sat and drove back to the hotel.

I helped John back to his room but this time I dropped him on the floor a couple of times. I laughed when we make it to his room since he was more banged up. She made sure he was fine before we made our way to our room. She intertwined our finger as we walked. She was happy about something because she was swinging our hands. When we reached the door I kissed her forehead. She opened the door and she turned towards me, she pulled on my shirt and smashed our lips together.

I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled up. I walked forward and tried closing the door with my foot. I pulled a little apart and she pushed herself closer. She was kissing aggressively which was unlike her but I didn't mind. She pulled apart for a breath when her back hit the bed. I opened my eyes to see her smiling mischievously. Then it hit me what she was trying to get me to do. If we were having sex _our _first time it was going to be on my bed not some hotel. She began to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw to my chest.

"Not here." I said between clenched teeth, I was trying to keep myself in control. I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"And why not?" She said pouting. _Waiting will be worth it_, I kept telling myself. I rolled off her. Taking in deep breaths wasn't helping much either. I looked up at the ceiling and pulled her into me.

"You deserve better than a hotel room." I mumbled into her hair. She placed her leg over my hip, I swallowed hard.

"Fine." She kissed the side of my face. "But..." She was now straddling me and was leaning down closer and closer to me. She had my lower lip between hers. "Doesn't mean I can't do things to do you does it?" Her hands went down my chest slowly followed by her mouth. My mind went blank.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Waking up slowly I was trying to make sure what happen last night happened. I looked down at her and she looked so peaceful. I pushed the hair out of her face and left small kisses down her jaw.

"Morning." She said placing her hand on my face. I pushed her closer to me and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Good Morning. Get up so we can go eat." She nodded and slowly got up. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Every time I looked at her the memories came right back. I walked up to her, spun her around, and kissed her roughly. She placed her hands around my neck and it was on instinct that I picked her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Food. Now." She pushed at my chest. I really didn't want to let her go so I slowly backed up. I grabbed her hands as we walked out. I placed her slightly in front of me with my hand on her waist. Every damn superstar was here eating at the hotel. I found us chairs a bit to the side and I told her to stay while I got the food.

"We need to talk about Legacy. " She said I took my seat next to her.

"About what?" My anger was slowly beginning to raise. I looked over at the table with the three of them and glared. I heard her sigh and she turned my chin to look at her.

"I don't know what happen but you guys want to rip each others throat." It was true, I couldn't stand being near them. They thought they were better than me. They fucking cheated me out of the belt.

"I still don't see the problem." I leaned back trying to control the anger building inside me thinking of those three morons.

"Maybe you -"

"No." I cut her off before she finished.

"But you guys are friends. Doesn't matter what you think. You three have known each other since how long? You can get another match." She said it all covering my mouth. I stuck my tongue out through my lips and licked her. Her eyes went wide. "Randy!"

"Can't we talk about this later or something?" I asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans.

"As long as we're talking about it." She said poking my arm. I just nodded, truth was I wasn't planning on talking about it. I have a plan on hurting the morons and she just won't know. We ate our foods while talking about random things. I made a few comments that got to her to laugh which made me grin like an idiot. She, well, I'm glad she's the one who's sharing my world.

"Well look at the happy couple." Zack Ryder sat down across from us with what he calls his girlfriend. Its funny how in a split second my mood can just change. He had the stupid hand band on with his sun glass. He just screams out pathetic.

"Is there something you want?" I asked leaning back against my chair. I had no time for him or his shit. I looked over at him and saw his eyes run down Jasmine. Mistake, big fucking mistake. I gripped the arm rest and sat up. Jasmine reached for my hand.

"No, not yet." He smiled. It started as a burning sensation and it was spreading through my body like fire.

"Ran-" Before she could say my name I flew from the chair. I took him down with me and I pushed myself up. I began throwing punches while he was trying to cover his face. I was hitting him any way I could land a hit.

"Don't. You dare! Look at her!" I screamed at his face repeatedly as my swings were being more violent. I could hear Rosa screaming stop but my blood was rushing and I wasn't stopping any time soon. I froze when I heard her scream. I stood up and spun around quickly. Sheamus was standing right next to her with his hand on his face. He looked at her with a sadistic smile. I took a step toward them but arms were wrapped around my neck. I turned to see Zack and he putting pressure around my neck. Rosa stood in front of of me and kicked. I fell straight to my knees and Zack was letting go.

"Pay back is a bitch isn't it?" Rosa whispered.

"Don't touch her!" I tried yelling. Sheamus looked over at me and then he grabbed her arm. She tried hitting him and he throw her over her shoulders. I tried with the force I had left letting up. Every one else was just watching as he took her away. My hands were weak as I tried taking his hands off and I started seeing black spots. He let go and I fell to the floor, the last thing I heard was her screaming before my eyes closed. Zack was the distraction so he could hurt her.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I opened my eyes to see a group of superstars. It was Cena, Evan, Maryse, with a few other people. I sat up immediately my main goal was to find her. She was alone with him and he could be doing anything to her. Panic hit my body and hard. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Where is she?" I yelled at all of them standing up.

"We're looking." Cena said walking towards me. "You been out for an hour, just stay here." He put his hand on my shoulder. I roughly pushed his hand away. He wanted me to just stay here while she's with Sheamus. How the fuck was I suppose to stay in his room?!

"Where was the last place they were seen?" I yelled again but this time I headed for the door.

"No one knows, or they're just not talking." I punched the wall, my world was beginning to crash around me. At all cost I was going to find her.

**I have nothing against Zack, he just fits in the role.**


	23. Meant Whatever

**Sorry i took an extra week to update, i did it in a third person pov**. Don't own wwe.

Sheamus, he really didn't know where he was taking her all he knew was he had to take her where no one could find her. He really didn't think himself as the bad guy, he was just doing his job. He was paid to do this if it weren't for that he wouldn't even touch the girl. He had nothing against her, she never really annoyed him so he wasn't going to hurt her. But it was getting difficult to control her without using any strength. For a girl who's petite to him she was throwing some hard punches against his back. And her mouth, you should hear the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Yelling, kicking, screaming, those were the three words that were running through her mind. What else was she going to do while on Sheamus's back. She could feel his hand tighten against her legs so she could stop kicking. The people at the hotel were just staring, no one did anything to help.

"Someone! Please help!! He's kidnapping me!! Help!!" She yelled with everything she had. People turned to look at her. He jerked her up and down quickly.

"Don't pay her any mind, it's a game we play. We just got married." He yelled at the people with a smile. A few people just send them odds look but looked away from them, actually believing him. She was stunned, her words got stuck in her throat how could people really believe him. Her face turned red of anger, while people thought she was blushing.

"I hate you, you no good sun of a bit-" She stopped mid rant because he set her down forcefully. He walked closely towards her. She wasn't scared at the moment because of the blood rushing, she didn't care that he was over a foot taller. He smirked as he was really close to her and she wasn't backing down. Another reason scaring her was getting harder.

"Don't you finish that." He slammed his arm to the wall. His smirked got larger when she didn't flinch. It was her turn to smirk as her eyes glowed with a challenge.

"Bitch." She popped the b and said the word slowly. Sheamus placed his hand on her arms and shoved her into the shortage closest. It wasn't planned just luck that he placed her right in front of it. She was trying to push him back but he kept shoving. He shoved her against the wall and looked for something to tie her with. She tried to run behind him but he grabbed her arm and spun her back. He tied her hands with a cord he found. Luck was in his side since everything he need it was in the closet.

She tried pulling her hands back but all that did was anger him and he tightly tied her hands. He shoved her down to the floor and tied her feet together.

"Open up." He said grabbing a towel and pressing it against her mouth. She held it shut and tried moving her head but he grabbed her hair. "If you don't I'll do it for you." This time fear sunk in and she closely opened her mouth. He tied carefully the cord against her head trying to not hurt her but keep the towel in place. He grabbed a chair and tied to her.

She started crying, what the hell did she do to deserve this, she kept asking herself. She was crying because she felt for Randy. What was he doing now, last time she saw him he was on the floor. Tears fell faster as she thought of him bring hurt because of her.

"Don't you do that" Sheamus said angrily and pointed at her causing more tears to come down. He cursed himself a millions times in a second. He hates seeing girls crying, it's not really a weakness but he has a mom and he would not to see her cry. Right now he regrets taking the job, the guilt for making a girl cry was already annoying him. All he had to do is hold her for a couple of hours and he was off her hands.

He turned around because watching her make puppy eyes while crying wasn't making it any better. He could hear her sniffles. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up. Crying girls made being the bad guy hard.

"Listen, just stop crying." He yelled as he turned around. She jumped a little and backed up in her seat. He was walking closer to her. "I can't stand it when you girls cry." She tried blinking away the tears but him coming at her she cried harder. She was crying full force with the pause of needing to breathe.

"I haven't even touched you, stop it." He said this time talking softly and touching her arm. This time she flinched when he touched her. He let out a frustrated groan. Letting her go didn't seem like a bad idea, then maybe the guilt would leave.

"Jasmine!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. He froze and looked at her. Her crying stopped and she was trying to pull off the towel. He placed his hand on her shoulder, it make her stop moving. He placed a finger on his lip and whispered "shh". The voice was slowly fading. And she thought that was her last chance she wasn't getting out. He looked down at her and saw the tear in her eyes.

"I said stop it!" He yelled throwing stuff out of the shelf they were on. She turned her face so she wouldn't get hit. His eyes were filled with anger and he was breathing loudly just looking at her. She looked at him and almost smiled. He was too focused on her, he didn't hear the door behind him. The man behind Sheamus looked around for something quickly.

By the time Sheamus realized her eyes weren't on him but on something else it was too late. The man behind him swung a coffee holder to Sheamus' head. He fell with a loud thud to the floor, the man kicked Sheamus until he knew he wouldn't get up. He untied her quickly and pulled her off the chair. He let her run out before him and looked down at Sheamus.

"Your first mistake." He said patting roughly Sheamus' cheek. Sheamus let out a groan and glared at the man as he walked away.

She didn't wait for the man she just ran to get the hell away from Sheamus. She ran right into Hunter. She flinched when he grabbed her, he just acted like he didn't notice. He held her in place and pushed the hair away from the younger diva's face.

"Where were is he?" He asked calmly looking her straight in the eye. He was searching for her too because he has a small girl and he would go crazy if it would have been her. And because he wanted a chance to get a shot at Sheamus.

"In a closet, he was on the floor when I left, -" He cut her off when he got his answer. He pushed her into the direction where everyone was. She would be safe as long as she walked fast. He walked the opposite way, he was going to find Sheamus. When she turned back around he was no where in sight.

…............

Randy was about to just punch anyone who was in front of him. No one, no one had seen them and that shit just pissed him of more. She had to be screaming and they weren't seen. John was with him at the moment asking people because if they told him no one more time it was done. His fits were clenched as he walked and his eyes were scanning the place. He was on full kill mode. They already walked more than half of the hotel.

John was still hopeful, he was saying that at any time they were gonna find her. Randy wouldn't even answer that. Randy felt the guilt that he was the reason she wasn't here. He put her in danger, Sheamus wanted him not her. She was a way to get to him and everyone knew it, that's why they went after her. He had to find a way to end that shit because it couldn't get any worse than this.

"How about you take a break and I'll continue asking." John said. Randy just glared at the man to his right and walked in front. John let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He better find Jasmine before Randy kills someone. He felt the anger of the other man just come off him but he could see the hurt in his eyes. All he could do is wonder where the hell the asshole took her. He let Randy walk a few feet before he took a step.

"John." He heard a whisper. He stood still for a moment and thought his head was playing tricks with him. He took another step and this time he felt someone else. He looked to his right, nothing when he looked to his left, he froze. She was standing in front of him her eyes red from crying, her cheeks stained. He pressed her into him giving her a hug.

"Your safe now." He said running his hand through her hair. He felt her body shake against him and he let her cry into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and whispered soft things to her. Randy stopped and waited for John to catch up. His patience was running out and he turned around to see what was holding him up. He felt his heart sink as he saw her hold on to John. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked toward them.

"Jas." Randy whispered as he stood right next to them. Her head slowly lifted and their eyes meet. She let go of John and hugged Randy. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head. John slowly backed away from them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she shook her head. She pulled herself closer to him as she cried. He kept saying he was sorry as tears came down from his eyes. He knew this was all his fault. He let tears fall silently as he held her shaking body. When she felt something wet hit her neck she looked up. She wiped his tears away and shook her head. She was crying because she was relieved, it was her body's way from getting rid of the fear. She got on her tip toes and kissed him softly. All he could do was pull her closer and pick her up. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together.

"Can we please go?" She asked. He nodded his head and placed her on the ground. He kept her closer as they walked. Once he closed the door he had to do whatever to kept her safe and he meant whatever.

**I dont know y but i had to give Sheamus a soft side**


	24. In Good Hands

**Sorry i took over a month to write this, but life is been crazy! being a senior in hs is way too crazy, stressful and everything! I had sometime and i write this, once again i'm super sorry!**

Once he closed the door, he held her close. Her tears had stopped but he felt the need to protect her. Outside the weather was also changing, it went from a sunny day to dark clouds now covering the sky. Her breathing was slowly going back to normal but the guilt he felt just couldn't go away. He looked down at her and captured her lips. His hands went behind her head and the other on her cheek. She was quickly to respond and he pressed her up against the wall. The hand on her cheek slowly began going down her body. She shivered and he felt it.

"Randy." She said his name as his lips went down her neck.

He pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eye. "I love you." He said in a deep tone. All she did was nodded her head and said "I love you too.". At that moment that was all he needed, it wasn't the way he planned it, the feeling of making her feel he was going to protect her made it happen. He lifted her and walked her towards the bed. The moment they were kissing and her shirt came off, he knew there was no going back. Both of their clothes began coming off.

She was sleeping in his arms, he couldn't even close his eyes. He tighten his grip on her when she began fidgeting in her sleep. He had to stop it and he knew the only way to stop it was going to hurt. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm sorry." He looked up at the ceiling and he could only wonder what the future was going to hold for them. He would run his plan full effect tomorrow. His first plan was to take her home, so she could have time to rest. As the night continued he changed his plan. He placed his hand over his face, he need the rest because he was going to need all he had tomorrow.

He woke up before her and just stared as she slept. He smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked. He kissed her nose, her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips. He grabbed her hand gently and kissed that too before she started moving. He let her hand go and slowly got up. He took a shower and got himself dressed. Randy sat down, turned on the TV. and began waiting for her to get up. He couldn't do it so he got up and left the room.

She woke up about an hour later, she slowly began getting up looking for him. She sat up using the covers to cover herself. All she found was his suitcase packed around the couch. She put her shirt on and went to the showers. After she got ready she packed her suitcase. He never told her that they weren't going to his house. She sat in the couch and pulled her knees to her chest, all she had to do was now wait for him.

He felt like he was going crazy, the feeling in his chest was going to kill him. He was walking in the streets looking for something to drink. After a few minutes he found a liquor store. Randy knew it was to early to drink but he need it. He bought two bottles and he began drinking one. He was half way through the bottle when he decided to make his way back to the hotel. On the way back he continued to drink his bottle. He didn't care that people were looking at him weird, he just glared at them. When he got to the elevator he began mentally getting himself ready. He told himself it was for the best.

Randy opened the hotel door, she looked up at him and smiled. He didn't return the smile he just looked at her with no emotions. Jasmine's smile slowly faded as she saw the bottle in his hands. She stood up and he took steps towards her.

"Why are you drinking?" She asked slowly walking towards him. He walked past her and looked around the room before looking at her. His heart began to race, and he hated the fact that her bags were packed, it would just make thing easier for him.

"I don't think it's not of your business." He said in an angry tone. He saw the hurt begin to show in her eyes and he couldn't look at her.

"What?" She asked softly. His whole body tensed, and he rubbed his face. It was beginning to hurt him.

"You want to know something?" He asked angrily, he was just angry at himself for doing this. He didn't give her time to answer. "Remember what Masters told you? Well it's true." She stared at him confused. What the hell was he trying to get at?

"I only wanted one thing." This time venom was in his tone. At the same time he was breaking his heart he was breaking hers. She felt the tears coming, she had been stupid enough to fall for his tricks. She couldn't blame no one but herself.

"Are you kidding me?" Her voice didn't crack but it didn't sound strong either. He stared at her and wanted to hold her. The pain in his chest was getting more painful. He put on a smirk.

"You were a good lay. The shit with Sheamus I thought about giving up but you were worth putting the shit up." Her face fell, he wanted to take it back he didn't mean it. But he couldn't because it was for her own good. She would move on after sometime, she was strong enough, he on the other wasn't sure what to do without her. He could barely stand the thought of her with someone else. Some else holding, touching, kissing her. At the thought he didn't think he could do but looking at her, he couldn't put her in danger, she deserved better. She held in her tears, he didn't deserve to see her cry.

After all the warnings, she still went for him. She regrets all of it now, everything they did together was fake. All he wanted was to get into her pants and he did it. She felt used and dirty. The way she felt for him was based on lies. She was now broken in front of him.

"Answer me this." She said wrapping her arms around herself. He nodded his head signaling for her to continue. "Why me?"

"I felt like destroying something beautiful. You were broken, an easy target. You're pathetic. The last thing I needed was a distraction. And now we're" He moved closer to her and hissed the words to her. The only good thing he could believe was how good of an actor he was. "Done." It took all his might not to break as he spoke. She slapped him. His face turned and he felt his cheek, this was not the last moment he wanted to remember.

"You failed on one thing, you didn't destroy me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, so he could see her eyes. In them he found hate and pain. He let go and she turned around grabbed her bags and walked out. She just walked out from his life and he wasn't going to do anything to stop it. He sat down on the bed and ran his hand over the sheets. Tears slowly ran down his face, he was certain that what happen last night wasn't going to happen in a long time. He lost the biggest part of his life.

On the other side of the door, she was walking slowly and looking down. She knew most of the roster had already left and she didn't care right now. She had just been played and she felt destroyed. Randy had helped her over Alex, and he promised her never to hurt her, and now she realizes it was all bullshit everything coming out of his mouth was lies. Tears were falling and the pain she felt now was greater than when she was done with Alex. She walked around the hotel until she found the room she needed. When the door opened she fell into his arms and cried. He held her close and he shut the door.

Back in the room, Randy was trying to get up. He had to pick himself up and leave for the next venue. He knows he was leaving her with good hands because Randy made sure he was still in the hotel before leaving her. Before he left he made sure nothing was left behind. He took in deep breaths and slowly began walking away from the room. Randy kept telling himself it was for her own good. He couldn't be selfish, he loved her too much to put her in danger. He held on to his suitcase tightly, as he went towards his car. He would learn how to live his life without her, if he did before he'll learn on how to do again. He was sure once things were better he would fight to be with her again. The only thing he could be certain about was it wasn't goodbye forever, it's goodbye just for now.

Jasmine held on to John for her life. She was trying so hard not to let the tears fall. Her heart was torn all over again and this time she wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to cry because he wasn't worth it, no matter how she felt for him. She was going to learn how to live without him, she didn't need him because he clearly didn't need her. Her grip on John tighten as she realized she was now left alone.

The whole WWE roster would know the next day, the Viper had just lost his Angel.

_**-Fin-**_

_**Yea, I know I'm evil and I kinda suck right now. But I promise I'll write a squeal to this, my season is about to end, which gives me a bit more time. I'll try to get the first chapter out by the end of the week. Thanks for everything guys.**_


End file.
